A Simple Plan
by Waywardgoddess666
Summary: Even simple plans can go awry when hunting with the Winchester's...
1. Prologue

It was a simple plan.

Couple of demons, use me as bait to lure them out of the bar into the alleyway. First one was smoked pretty easily. Second? Well, that's where it all went wrong.

It was my fault really. I fucked up and I fucked up bad. Sam and Dean were in the midst of kicking this demon's ass when i thought, hey! I'll sneak up behind the demon to distract him, giving the boys a better chance of smoking his black eyed ass! I thought it was a great idea. Turns out? Not so much.

All I heard was Sam shout 'Ada, no!' and Dean 'Noooo!' at the same time as the demon swung around, grabbed my arm, pulling me round into him like we were dancing the damned tango before holding me tight to his chest, his other hand gripping my throat. I was still in shock, and a little bit of awe, when he started to speak.

"Look what we have here," the demon smiled as he looked down at me then at the boys. "The Winchester's little pet."

"I will rip you limb from limb if you hurt her." Dean threatened through gritted teeth. "Let. Her. Go."

The demon smirked, moving his hand from my throat to stroke the side of my face while I struggled to get free. "You mean Buffy here?" His eyes flickered black as he slowly grazed his nose over my cheek, inhaling deeply. "Hmm, she smells too good to let go."

He suddenly whipped me around with him, never loosening his grip (it was pretty impressive if I do say so myself), seeing Sam attempting a sneak attack from the side. I tried to flip my legs, to where I don't fucking know, in an effort to get away, to twist myself out of this death grip he had on me.

The demon raised his hand and flung Sam into Dean, who was just about to launch into his own attack. The blade Dean was holding slid in front of me, the demon picking it up.

"Sam! Dean!" I continued trying to get free until his hand gripped my throat again, loosening his grip elsewhere and rising me up off the ground slightly. My hands flew to my throat, clawing at him to let me go.

"Tut tut pretty boy. Either of you try to come near me again and I'll gut your little princess right here in front of you."

He trailed the blade across my collar bone and I winced as I watched as he put the blade to his mouth, licking the blood from the tip. "Hmm, tastes as good as she smells."

I looked at the boys, silently pleading with them to do something. Dean's face was hard, his green eyes narrowed and his jaw tight.

"I'll say it to you one more time. Let her go. She means nothing to you, it's us you want."

"Au contre Dean," the demon sneered, "she clearly means a lot to the both of you so naturally, that means she now means a lot to me." He tightened his grip on my throat and I swore my eyes were about to pop out of my head. "I think I might keep her around for awhile. It's been an age since I had a bit of fun. She smells and tastes far too good to let go."

Sam took a step forward, dropping his weapon to the floor and putting his hands up. "Look, no weapons. Just take me. Let her go and take me instead. I'm much more useful to you than she is."

The demon threw his head back and laughed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Sammy? Always got to be the hero. Anyway, the two of you are old news. I want someone new to play with." His eyes narrowed as he watched Sam. "You like this little cutie, don't you? Much more than friends I'd wager. Is it those blue eyes? Her soft black hair? I wonder if you'd still like her with half her face splattered all over your chest?"

Sam's face darkened. "Just let her go. No harm, no foul. We all go our separate ways..."

"Sam!" Dean shouted, "We can't let that son of a bitch walk aw..."

Sam raised his hand and looked at Dean pleadingly. "It's Ada Dean. I...we can't lose her."

Dean nodded and turned to the demon. He looked at me and smiled slightly, the smile dropping when he raised his eyes. "Look dick bag. Give her back to us and we let you live to see another day."

"Aw, but I want to play with her!" The demons cold fingers squeezed my cheek as I tried to pull my face away. "She's just so adorable," he grinned at Dean, "her head would look perfect mounted on my wall."

Sam ran forward, his face screwed up in anger before Dean pulled him back. "Sammy..."

The demon placed the blade against my neck, knocking me slightly. My breath hitched as I looked at Sam. "Yeah, Sammy. You wouldn't want me to hurt her would you?"

Sam straightened slightly, his hands balled into fists. "I swear I will hunt you down and kill you slowly if you hurt her."

The demon looked thoughtful. "Hmm," he murmured, "Do I a. Disembowel sweetness here in front of you before you kill me? Or, do I b. Let her go and you still kill me?" He glanced behind his shoulder at the sound of a speeding car approaching them. "Or, I could go with c. Taking this sweet little thing with me and having some fun!"

In a matter of seconds, before Sam and Dean even realised what the hell was going on, a car brakes hard and slid to a stop inches away from the unflinching demon. Mud, dust and stones flying in the air. All I could hear was coughing as I was thrown into the back seat of the car.

The demon saluted the boys, "See ya real soon!" before slamming the car door and flooring it out of there.

I clawed my way to the back window, only to see Sam drop to his knees and Dean running towards Baby.

What had I done?


	2. Chapter 1

I didn't always hunt with the Winchester's although I'd known them since I was 17yrs old. That was when I moved in with Bobby and started helping out with researching on some of their cases. I'd already been hunting for a couple years before we ended up on the same case.

My life before all this was relatively normal. I came from a pretty middle class family; mom was an elementary school teacher, dad a mechanic. I was a bit of a tom boy, my long black hair always tied back into a ponytail, but also a princess 'cos why the fuck not?

My dad would teach me about camping and cars, and I'd still be knee deep looking for tadpoles and bugs but still the prettiest princess in all the land rocking my dress and Doc Martens. I loved it.

High school was ok, I got good grades, made a few friends. I wasn't overly popular but I didn't really care too much about that. I was happy.

Then it all came crashing down. It was a normal night, just like any other. My mom made dinner, we talked about our day, I'd groan at the awful dad jokes my dad would tell. He would do the clean up after dinner, this particular time asking me to take out the trash. I promised I would after I finished my homework but never did. Maybe if I'd have just taken it out there and then, things would be different.

It was right before bedtime when my dad got fed up and took the trash out himself before locking the house up. It wasn't my dad who walked back in that door. I didn't know at the time he'd been possessed.

He had taken a knife out of the block in the kitchen and walked upstairs to his and my mom's bedroom. She was getting ready for bed, humming like she always did.

My door was slightly ajar and I saw my dad walk past. I called out 'goodnight', but didn't hear a reply so opened the door fully to say it again when I stopped dead in my tracks. My dad was at the bedroom door, huge ass knife in his hand. He turned to look at me, smiled and put his finger to his lips, his eyes pitch black before he closed the door.

That's when the screaming started.

Why the hell I didn't run, I don't know. I pounded on the bedroom door, the screams coming from my mom so loud I thought my ear drums would burst. They stopped just as quick as they'd began. The door flung open and I'd fallen back onto my butt. My dad was in the doorway, covered in blood. My mom's blood.

I scooted backwards in an attempt to get away, pleading with him not to kill me. He never said a word, not during the whole time he was stabbing my mom to death or when he was dragging me through the corridor. I scratched and clawed at the wooden floor trying to get away but he was too strong. Far too strong. I didn't know what he was but I knew he wasn't human.

He threw me to the floor in my bedroom and straight away I was scrambling to my feet to get away. But he didn't let that happen. He kicked me in the face before pinning me face down with his knee, leaning over me menacingly. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back roughly, exposing my neck. I remember trying to beg him to let me go but he had just chuckled before sliding the knife across my throat and dropping my head to the floor. I can remember feeling the blood pool around my face. It was warm and smelt metallic, I didn't really feel any pain, I mean I knew he had slit my throat. And I knew I was dying. But I felt oddly calm before everything went black.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital bed, wires and tubes sticking out of me and some strange older man sat on the chair next to my bed.

Doctor's said I was incredibly lucky and that if the man sat next to me hadn't of found me when he did, then I'd be pushing up daisies.

I was, and still am, a bit fuzzy about things of the next couple weeks. I was pretty high on pain meds. But I do know that the strange man who had saved me, never left my side the entire time.


	3. Chapter 2

I'd been in hospital for a good couple and the only person that had visited me was Bobby. From what I remember, sometimes we would just sit in silence reading, sometimes he would tell me stories about these two 'idjits' who were going round the country hunting the things that go bump in the night. He was very honest with me about that. He had explained to me what had happened that night with my mom and dad. Turns out my dad/demon dad had slit his own throat right after mine. He never tried to explain it as something else, a dream, or a bad trip. And I was incredibly appreciative of that.

When I was discharged, I realised that I had nowhere to go. None of my family from either side had been in contact or had responded to any form of contact towards them. So I was officially homeless. Until Bobby told me that I was staying with him. He became my father, my teacher, he was my family. He promised he would teach me the lore and help me train enough to be able to handle myself. At first I was all about researching the lore on everything. I was a 'lore whore' if you will. (See what I did there? Lore whore? Shut up, I'm hilarious.)

Anyway, I soaked it all up. I'd see Sam and Dean occasionally when they came to see Bobby for help. I couldn't keep my eyes off them, they were the handsomest sons of bitches I'd ever seen in my life. And Bobby noticed my reaction straight away.

"Don't dribble on that damned ancient text Ada." Then he'd throw me a cloth. Dean would always smirk and wink at me, knowing it would make me blush. Sam though, he would stare at me for a little while, before flashing me his dimples.

Dean was like a big brother from the start. First thing he said to me was, "awesome scar your rocking.". He teased me about being a bigger nerd than Sam, but he helped me to train too, even though he hated the thought of me hunting but knowing that being a part of this crazy ass family meant I needed to know how to defend myself. We fought like siblings do, silly little pranks here and there. Bobby banned us from doing them in his house because it had started to look like a 'damned stripper joint' after a particular glitter war I had started. We were finding glitter in places it shouldn't have been for months. We were kind of alike. Love of fast food and pie. Oh my god, pie. Fluffy pastry, filled with sweet sweet filling...annndddd I'm drooling again. Ahem, I digress. We got on great and I loved and trusted him with my life.

Same with Sam. But it was something different with him. He had looked at my scar the first time we met too, his eyes lingering on it a little longer than Dean's before giving me a smile showing me those drop your panties dimples. I knew then I was done for. I found myself intrigued by him, watching him do little things like cleaning his weapons, reading a book with his long legs sprawled all over Bobby's couch, the way he was always running his hands through his hair. I swear I saw him do a Justin Beiber flick but he denies it to this day. He would get so into researching that he'd spend hours in front of a book, sometimes to the point where I would have to physically push him to have a shower or something to eat and drink. And even though he was far stronger than I was, he would smile and relent, letting me push him towards the dining table so I could make him a meal. I watched him try to thread a needle once, the concentration on that beautiful face of his, his tongue peeking between his teeth, his hazel eyes narrowed. It was hilarious. And oddly arousing. Hmm. Don't get me wrong, we got on just as well as I did with Dean but it was a lot more flirty. He would always come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his head on top of mine. I loved it, being surrounded by my Sammy, his scent enveloping me and he knew it. I'm sure half the time he was just teasing me. Dean would always roll his eyes and mumble, 'get a freaking room already.'

Oh how I wished.

But then Dean went to hell, seals started being broken, the bitch Ruby, the apocalypse and Lucifer. Sam's demon blood addiction, which, by the way, I'm still pissed they didn't let me help. Plus they met actual freaking angels! I mean, hello? Lore whore here? Granted they were dicks but hey? Beggars can't be choosers right?

Castiel, I admit, took my breath away. You could tell right away he was different than those other angels. Plus the fact that he didn't know what personal space was at all, but I wasn't complaining. Shit hot angel stood practically nose to nose with me? Yes please!

Then Sam was in the cage with Lucifer, Micheal and their half brother Adam. Dean took off and I didn't hear from him or see him for over a year. I grieved for a love I never knew and the loss of not one friend, but two. Even when it had turned out that Sam was actually alive, bar his soul of course, I still didn't see much of them. Bobby kept me busy, making sure I was always conveniently out of the way when soulless Sammy was around.

And then he got his soul back, and I could help for the few days he was at Bobby's. I was by his side whenever I could be, bringing him drinks, tucking him in, mopping his brow, giving him bed baths...ok, not the last two but a girl can dream, right?

Then, leviathan's. My home being burnt to the ground, losing Bobby and thinking I'd lost Sam and Dean again too. I was a mess. I had lost everyone I loved. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel. I couldn't deal with all the emotions I was feeling. So I ended up staying with Jody for a little while to try and get my head together. And just as I started to get back on track, guess who came waltzing back into my life?

You guessed it.

Sam. Dean. And Castiel.

Assholes.


	4. Chapter 3

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, racing to Baby. "Sammy, let's go!"

Sam was on his knees watching the car drive away with his best friend inside, the girl he had fallen in love with. Dean ran back towards him. "Sam! Snap out of it! We need to go now!"

He pushed himself off the ground, the both of them running over to Baby, sliding inside, dust flying as they raced after the car the demon threw Ada in.

Dean slammed his hands against the steering wheel. "God damn it! Why did she have to do that? What the hell was she thinking?"

Sam was staring straight ahead into the darkness, trying to spot the car Ada was in. But they didn't see what kind of car it was, what colour, make, anything. "I don't know Dean. She probably thought she was helping. If the demon hadn't of spotted her then..." Sam trailed off.

"Helping? She's just got kidnapped by a fucking demon. That's a great help!" He pushed his down on the accelerator, his eyes squinting in the darkness. "I can't see a damn thing! We could be going in the opposite direction for all we know!"

Sam got out his phone. "I'll see if we can track her by her gps. You know she always has her phone with her." He began typing. "Damn it Ada!"

Dean glanced at Sam. "What?"

He leaned over into the back seat, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. "She left her phone in the car," He looked dejected, "the one time we need her to have her phone and she leaves it the car." He looked over at Dean, panic written all over his face. "I can't lose her Dean. We can't lose her. We've lost too much already."

"Hey, hey," Dean replied, clenching his jaw. "We will find her. I promise you. And we will send that demon back to hell."

Sam nodded. "Should we call Cas?"

Before Dean could open his mouth, Cas appeared in the back seat. "Dean. Sam."

They both jumped. "Jeez Cas."

Cas sat back. "My apologies." He looked to the side of him. "Where's Ada?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Some black eyed douche took her. We're trying to find her but they sped away in some kind of car we have no idea what looks like. So yeah, we kind of need your help."

Cas frowned. "You didn't see the car?"

"Does it look like we saw the car?" Dean half shouted, gripping the steering whee; until his knuckles turned white.

Sam sighed. "There was too much dust. By the time it cleared, they were already gone."

"We don't know if we are going the right way, nothing." Dean said, keeping his eyes trained on the road ahead. "Can you find her? Sense her or do some other kind of angel crap?"Cas sat very still. "I can't sense Ada. But I shall keep looking and report back to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks Cas..." Sam said before he disappeared. He turned to Dean. "As much as I hate to say this, we need to go back to the motel to try to think a bit more clearly. We don't know where they've taken her. We need to find any buildingd they could be holed up in."

Dean sighed. "I know, I know." His grip on the steering wheel tightening as he drove back to the motel.


	5. Chapter 4

I decided that I just needed it to be me for a while. Little ole me in the big bad world. After Bobby died, I was angry at the world and felt so lost. My family cruelly taken away from me again. I didn't know what to do. I tried to reach out to the boys but it was like they'd both disappeared. I left voicemail after voicemail but nothing. Turns out Dean and Cas had been sent to purgatory after killing Dick Roman, Dean finally escaping after a year. And Sam had tried to live a normal life.

But nobody told me.

Even after Dean came back and they both started to hunt again, it was another few months before I heard from them. Dean was the one who filled me in. To say I was shocked was an understatement, and I was upset that nobody had ever given it a thought to get in contact with me.

So I kept my distance, getting calls every now and again. I was angry, not just at the boys but at everything, I felt empty and alone. I turned to Jody for help, to just be near someone, to talk to someone. She was great and did what she could to help me but I needed time to figure out what my next step would be. And apparently that was hunting. It helped to sate my anger at the world. I could kill the evil that had infected my life killing the people I had loved. I steered clear of any leviathans that were still hanging around after Dick was ganked. Sam and Dean could handle that.

My first 'official' hunt, on my own, was a couple vamps. I don't think I'd ever uttered the words 'shit' and 'fuck' so many times in my life. The bigger hunts I passed off to other hunters who were more experienced than I was, if I found any. The more I hunted though, the better I became. My only problem was that I was a 'curvy' girl, which, don't get me wrong, I love. Couple that with long black hair and blue eyes? The demons seemed to love it. Vamps especially.

I knew I was better with researching than actually fighting, although I wasn't a half bad fighter, which is probably why I'm in this mess in the first place, but I tended to have a plan set out beforehand, which 7 times out of 10 worked.

It was an easy salt and burn when I saw the boys again. They came into town after I had finished the job, just so happening to check into the same dingy motel I was staying at. I had been getting some ice for my shoulder, that ghost had packed a punch, when I saw Dean. I knew it was him straight away. He looked exactly the same just a little older. He didn't seem to recognise me so I started to walk to my room, literally inches away from the door when I heard him.

"Ada?"

I sighed and turned with a big smile on my face. "Dean?"

He practically ran over to me and had enveloped me into a tight hug. He smelt just like he used too; leather, oil, whisky and a hint of vanilla.

"It's so good to see you. Me and Sammy were just talking about you the other day." He had remarked. "You look good princess."

I had reluctantly allowed him to pull me to his room, my stomach in knots.

"Ada?"

Sam looked up as you followed Dean into their room. My face had turned beet red as he sat on his bed staring. He was just as handsome as he was the last time I saw him. I lifted my hand, waving a weak hello before scratching the back of my neck. "Hey Sam."

He stood up taking two huge steps, hugging me even tighter than Dean had, his head resting on top of mine. "Sam, you're squishing me," I croaked. He let go taking a step back. "Sorry."

Dean's face was lit up with a huge smile. It had surprised me a little, they had never been this happy to see me before. "So what have you been up too?" He asked sitting at the table. Sam sat back onto the bed, his gaze fixed on me.

I shuffled uncomfortably on my feet, unsure of if I should sit down or not. "Oh, er, a few hunts here and there. Nothing too major. Just finished a local salt and burn."

"Wait, your hunting?" Dean asked, frowning. "I didn't expect you to start hunting."

"Well..." I tapered off. "Bobby was dead, you and Sam were gone. I...I couldn't really do anything else." I started to turn towards the door. "Sorry, I have to go...go clean up. I'm...I'm pretty tired."

I had turned and walked out of the door before they could say anything else. Tears flowing down my face and I had sobbed. I had just reached my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ada,"

I turned to see Sam inches away fro me. He motioned for me to come and sit with him on the benches outside the motel. We sat in silence before he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry,"

I looked at him in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"I know we haven't been the best at keeping in contact with you, we weren't there for you when you needed us most."

I sniffed. "I know how it is with you two. Saving the world and all." I forced a smile. "You don't need to apologise to me. I'm fine."

Sam looked at me and it was like he had read my mind. He knew I wasn't fine. "Come and stay with us for awhile. We've got our own place now, you'll love it."

I started to shake my head, "No I can't...I can't just..." Sam interrupted me, "Yes you can. You look exhausted Ada. Plus its got its own library full of lore books."

I smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

My hands were tied up above my head, holding me up off the ground in an old warehouse somewhere. Demons never change, do they? Always with the abandoned warehouses. Why not a nice mansion, or a cozy little dungeon. They should be more considerate about these things. I mean, I know I'm about to be tortured, but the scenery could be a lot nicer. Vase of flowers here and there, a nice rug, chaise lounge. But no, it was dirty, grimy and cold. It smelt like decay, every window broken, swirling cold air around me, making me shiver.

The second I was thrown into that car I was clawing my way to get out. The demon had been sitting next to me, two more in the front. Now that he didn't have his hand over my throat, I had punched him in the face as hard as I could. He barely even flinched. I on the other hand hissed and brought my hand up to my chest. "Fuck!" He responded with a punch of his own before grabbing my hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Always with the hair, I swear I'm gonna shave it all off one of these days.

"Agile little thing, aren't you?" He remarked, his mouth close to my ear. I felt his hot breath against my neck and the twitch of his lips curl into a smile and hot damn, if it didn't get me a little moist. "I can't wait to have you tied up and hanging from my ceiling."

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. "You kinky son of a bitch. Keep sweet talking like that and I'll be all yours baby." I purred, trying to sound seductive.

He grinned, and my breath hitched as he pressed himself against me, his fingers touching my scar and trailing them slowly across. "Oh, you're already mine sweetheart. And I'm going to have fun making you scream."


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey," I called to the demon who was stood against a metal table in front of me, rummaging through a bag. "You gonna start this soon? Getting real tired of 'hanging around'," I chuckled, "Get it? Hanging around? Cos I'm just hanging here...no? Jeez. Tough crowd."

He turned slightly and smiled. "Masking your fear with humour. Patience princess. All good things come to those who wait." He taunted, turning back to the bag.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what you're planning on doing to me could be regarded as good." I countered, looking up at the chains holding me up, seeing if I could get out of them somehow. "You couldn't have tidied up for me? Put a plastic sheet down or something? Wouldn't want to stain your lovely concrete floor here and I sure don't want to get a nasty infection."

"Your little quips aren't going to do you much good when I start cutting into you."

The corner of my mouth curved into a half smile. "Just trying to lighten the mood a bit, is all."

I scanned the room. Nothing but filth and debris. I could hear the steady drip of a runny tap somewhere in the room. It's pretty open for him to bring me here, I thought. Even the simplest of hunters would be able to find this place. "You do know Sam and Dean will find this place pretty quickly," I stated, looking around again. He spun around, a large shiny knife in his hand and walked slowly over to me. "That's the point princess. They'll come bounding in to save the day, I'll be long gone and they will find nothing but pieces of you scattered all over the room. Of course, that's if they do look for you."

I swallowed hard trying not to show how scared I actually was. "They will find me. And when they do, you'll be begging to be sent back to hell."

He circled around me, dragging the flat side of the knife around my waist. "You keep telling yourself that princess."

I tried to move away but with my arms being tied above me, it only made me sway slightly. He raised the blade to the side of my face, stroking my cheek with it. "Although I do understand why the Winchesters keep you around. You are exquisite." He looked me up and down appraisingly, gripping my waist with his other hand, pulling me flush against him. "I haven't tortured someone in quite a while. I am going to thoroughly enjoy myself." He pressed the knife against my cheek making a small cut. I winced at the sting. Smiling he brought the knife to my chest making another small but deeper cut. He began to circle me once more, continuing to make small, deep cuts on different parts of my body, arms, chest, legs, back. I hissed each time he slid the knife across my skin, refusing to let myself cry out. My body felt like it was on fire, pain everywhere. My stomach tensed when I felt the tip of the knife pushing against me and I inhaled sharply as he calmly pushed it into me. The pain made my eyes water and I grimaced. "Is that all you got?"

He stepped forward snaking his arm around my waist. His touch was cold, his skin on my skin making me shudder with revulsion and I turned my head away. A plan was formulating in my mind, a plan which was probably, no definitely, totally crazy and I needed to get him closer to me before I could attempt it.

Lowering his lips to my ear, he murmured, "I like you," using the knife to push aside a strand of my raven hair that had fallen forward. "But I still haven't heard you scream..."

I smiled, gripping the chains around my wrists to pull myself up slightly before I brought up both my legs and flung them around his waist, locking my feet together and squeezing as tight as I could. I started to chant, "Exorcizamus te omnis immundas spiritus,"

The demon threw his head back, a snarl coming deep from within him. "You...bitch..."

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursioinferna..."

He laughed darkly, his eyes pitch black. "Not today sweetheart." He brought down the knife that was still in his hand, plunging it into my right thigh and twisting the blade.

My body erupted with white hot pain, my legs dropping back down, my eyes squeezing shut. I couldn't help the scream that erupted from my mouth as he slowly pulled the knife out of my thigh. My head fell forward as I tried to catch my breath, sweat beading across my forehead, my hair falling forward in thin strands, covering my face. He drew his fist back before punching me in the chest and I heard a loud crack, my body already screaming out in pain. My breath flew out of me and I started coughing violently, sending a spray of crimson blood onto his shirt. He grabbed my chin in his hand bringing my head up. "The next time you attempt to pull shit like that again, I will gut you and let you watch your insides fall to the floor."

"Go...Fuck...Yourself." I gasped, still trying to catch my breath. The pain was unbearable and my eyes filled with tears.

He smirked before punching me again in my chest. I let out a cry once again, more blood spraying him as I tried to catch my breath. He grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. "By the time your precious Sam and Dean locate you, they'll be finding pieces of you across the state." He whispered into my ear, trailing the blade over the scar running across my throat. I turned my head slightly and spat the blood that had pooled in my mouth into his face. He punched me again, my head flying back and then falling back onto my chest. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as darkness enveloped me.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N - sorry this is such a short chapter but things are starting to get a little juicier from here. Thank you for reading, any feedback would be lovely!**

bpov

Dean was pacing the motel room floor waiting for Sam to get back with a map of the town, his mind working overtime. What the hell was she thinking? She knew better than to pull crap like that!

The door flew open and Sam ruched into the room. "Dean."

Walking over, he sat down. "Please tell me you found something."

Sam nodded and pointed to the map he had spread over the table. "I've checked and rechecked this thing, and there are 3 abandoned buildings in this town." He circled the first in red pen. "This building is at the edge of town. It used to be a Walmart type shopping mall that was abandoned and left to rot. Asked around and nothing remarkable. Kids in town use it mainly as a hangout." He circled another part of the map. "This," he tapped the map with his pen, "this is an abandoned warehouse of some kind, an hours drive out of town." He frowned slightly. "It's been abandoned for so long that nobody really knows what it was used for." He made another circle. "This building is an abandoned funeral home pretty close to the town. Some 10/15 minutes away."

Dean frowned. "Pretty unlikely he'd use that building if it's close to town. He wouldn't want anybody to hear them."

Sam nodded. "That's what I thought." He tapped the circle with the warehouse. "I'm guessing here. You know how demons love a good abandoned warehouse."

Dean shook his head. "No originality. Always a warehouse." He stood up and looked at Sam. "Pack it up and lets go get our girl."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N - quick thank you to everyone reading my fic. I hope you are enjoying it. x**

 **Warning - implied torture.**

My arms ached. No matter how I moved them, they were impossibly numb. I was exhausted, there was no way to sleep standing up. Not that I could with all the pain radiating through my body. I'm guessing it had been more than a few hours now. Hours of constant torture, a mix between the knife and his fists, passing out, only to be woken rudely with a face full of cold water. I was wet and trembling, my body covered in sweat, dirt and blood. I tried to shift my weight onto the leg that wasn't seeping blood. The chains tied around my hands were digging into the flesh of my wrists making them bleed.

The demon stood in front of me, wiping the blade of the knife on a dirty cloth. "Having fun princess?" He taunted, smiling. "I know I am."

"You know it," I croaked, my voice hoarse and dry from screaming.

He cut deep into my stomach, blood flowing from the wound and I cried out. "You know they don't love you. right?" He sneered, adding more pressure to the knife. "Your precious Sam and Dean. You're nothing but a nuisance to them."

I let out a sob of pain. "You're lying."

"Am I?" He came up behind me, his hot breath on my ear. "Then why didn't they let you see Bobby in the hospital before he died? Aren't you supposed to be family."

I shook my head, white spots appearing in my eyes. "No. No. They did it to protect me," I replied, my voice shaky. A million thoughts were swirling around in my mind. Is he telling me the truth? They told me that it was better not to see him hooked up to machines. They told me to remember the good times I had with him and not the sight of him lying in a hospital bed.

"Hmm."

Another cut across my back. I jerked forward, the chains cutting into my wrists even more, the pain making me cry out.

"That's not how I hear it. Why do you think they've involved you in any of their big cases? They just use you to research what they are too lazy to find themselves. Your a liability, totally useless." He began to cut deeper, twisting the tip of the knife over cuts he'd already made, blood slowly oozing out of numerous wounds.

"They...they wanted to...they wanted to protect...to protect me...And I...I...help them." I stammered through gritted teeth.

He laughed as he walked around me, cutting deeper. "Protect you? They didn't stick around long after Bobby died to protect you, did they? All sorts of things could have happened, especially with those pesky leviathans wanting them dead. But even the leviathan knew you meant nothing. You are worthless."

I squeezed my eyes shut shaking my head. He's wrong, I thought, he's lying. I'm family, they do it to protect me. Demons always lie. But what if he's not. He's got a point. I bent over backwards to help each time they needed me but could I say the same for them? No. He's getting into your head. Keep it together. You've got to keep it together.

"You didn't even find out poor Dean and Castiel went to purgatory until after the fact. And well, Sam, he didn't call you did he? Too busy hooking up with someone else," He reached forward, tracing the scar on my neck with the tip of the knife drawing a thin line of blood. "Your precious Sammy. Falling in love with someone other than you. Unrequited love is quite a bitch."

Tears filled my eyes as I let out a strangled "no."

"Sorry princess but you know i'm right," he stated, driving the tip of the knife under my broken ribs. "You've always known. Bobby only took you in out of pity. He never loved you either."

I cried out, "You're lying!" My whole body was shaking.

"They aren't looking for you. You'll rot here and they won't care. You are nothing to them."

My body shook as I sobbed. "No. No. No..."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N - Again I hope you're enjoying my story. Any feedback would be appreciated. x**

Bpov

Dean pulled up in front of the dilapidated building. He frowned when he noticed all the broken windows and just how open it was. "My spidey senses are tingling," he uttered, turning to Sam. Getting out the car, he walked to the trunk, popped it open and took out his gun and the demon knife. "Something's not right Sam. This is way to open. He must have known it wouldn't taken us long to find the place."

Sam frowned, tucking his own gun into the waist of his jeans. "It feels like a trap but normally there would be at least a couple demons guarding the door but there's no one. He's either really stupid or pretty confident."

"I'm going to go with stupid. We need to on our guard, keep an..."

The sound of a loud scream pierced the air. Sam and Dean looked at each other before racing to the door, Dean kicking it open.

Ypov

I screamed as the demon sliced a strip of skin from my stomach. "I wonder how long it would take me to skin you?" He pondered, placing my skin onto the metal table. "I'd do it slowly of course, making sure you'd stay alive, feeling the pain as I slowly peeled off your skin bit by bit. Your screams are like music to my ears." He began to slice off more of my skin.

Sobbing uncontrollably I begged him to stop, watching as he threw my skin onto the table. "Please. I can't..."

The sound of metal scraping across the floor followed by a loud bang reverberated through the building. Gunfire and shouts were echoing through the empty building.

"Ada!"

I heard shouting and I raised my head a little. "Dean..." I croaked.

The demon looked at me, eyes turning black. "Guess that's my time to leave." He grabbed my chin, his black eyes penetrating my own before gently kissing my lips. "Don't worry princess. We'll be together again soon." His head flew backwards as black smoke erupted from the mouth of the body he'd been possessing. It fell to the ground with a thud.

I tried to look up again but I was too weak. I was dizzy from the loss of blood, my body screaming out in pain. I heard the scrape of shoes on the dirty ground before I completely passed out.

Bpov

"Ada!" Dean shouted keeping his gun raised in front of him. A couple demons turned and immediately started shooting. He signaled for Sam to follow the other corridor, then returned fire. He saw Sam out of the corner of his eye literally meters away from one of the demons. Sam leapt on him, knocking the gun to the floor and stabbing him in the neck with the demon knife. The other demon was caught off guard, long enough for Dean, who caught it effortlessly before plunging it into the demon's chest.

Letting the bodies drop to the floor, they walked a little ways ahead, rounding a corner. He saw a body slumped on the ground and Ada hanging by the wrists from the ceiling beams, her head in her chest. Before he could do anything, Sam rushed past him to get to Ada.

"Oh god, Ada. Hey, hey, I'm here..." he gently lifted her head up, coaxing her to open her eyes as he felt for a pulse. He turned to Dean. "She's still alive. Help me get her down." He lifted her up so Dean could remove the chains from her wrists. Sam knelt down with Ada in his lap. Her face was pale, paler than normal and sticky with blood and dirt, tear tracks running down her cheeks. He brushed her hair from her face and stroked her cheek. "Ada. Open your eyes for me."

Her eyes fluttered open and she frowned slightly. "Sam?" She rasped, her voice cracking. "Dean?"

Dean bent down and smiled. "Hey sweetheart."

She tried to smile but it ended up as a grimace. "You...you came..." she let out a small sob. "He said...he said you...wouldn't..."

Sam looked over her over noticing all the deep cuts over her body, the scar on her throat cut and bleeding, the strips of skin missing from her stomach and the large wound on her thigh. He looked at the table next to them and saw the slices of Ada's skin neatly laid out in a line. He gestured to Dean, who was feeling for pulse on the body the demon had possessed, to look at the table. Dean's jaw tightened at the sight. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled. He nodded towards the body. "Dead."

Sam nodded. "We need to get her to a hospital, she's bleeding pretty bad." He ripped of the bottom of his white t-shirt into a long strip, exposing his stomach. He carefully wrapped it around Ada's leg in an effort to stop the steady flow of blood. He looked down at her. "We're going to need to lift you to get you into the car, ok?"

She nodded and lifted her hand shakily to cup the side of Sam's face "Th...thank you."

Sam slowly lifted her up into his arms. She cried out in pain, sobbing as she gripped onto his shirt as tight as she could. Dean walked ahead of them so he could help get her inside Baby. He took Ada from Sam's arms while he climbed into the back seat. Ada opened her eyes wide in fesr and gripped Dean's shirt. "No...no hospital."

"Ada, you're hurt bad, princess," he said, noticing her flinch at the name princess. "We need to get you checked over."

"Please..." she pleaded. "Cas...get Cas..."

Dean nodded as he gently placed her in Sam's arms. he looked up at him, who was stroking her hair. "Let's get you back to the motel and get you comfortable. I'll call Cas to meet us there." He climbed in the driver's seat and made every effort to drive as fast as he could without hurting Ada any more than she already was. He was a myriad of feelings; anger, concern, oddly calm. He could feel his blood rise at the mere thought of what that demon did to her. "Cas. We need you asap at the motel."

Sam carried on stroking her hair, his other arm gently resting around her. She was gripping his arm sobbing in pain. He kissed her forehead. "We're nearly there ok?" He felt her nod.

"Please...Sam...don't leave me..."she stammered, clinging more tightly to his arm. He placed another kiss on her forehead. "Never Ada. I'll never leave you."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N - hope you enjoy.**

Bpov

Dean pulled up outside the motel and literally kicked the motel door open to get Ada inside. Sam held her in his arms, carefully placing her onto the bed as gently as he could. Cas was already waiting, his eyes widening when he saw Ada. "What happened?"

"That black eyed son of a bitch tortured her," he looked at Cas accusingly. "How come you couldn't find her Cas? You should have found her."

Cas frowned. "I tried Dean. But I couldn't sense anything. He must have angel warded the building."

Sam was knelt on the floor beside the bed, holding Ada's hand as Cas came up beside them. "Ada, just stay still while I heal you."

Her eyes flew open. "No!"

They all looked at her in surprise.

"Let Cas heal you," Sam urged squeezing her hand. "Your injuries are pretty bad."

"Let Cas heal you sweetheart." Dean insisted, sitting on the opposite bed.

Ada tried to sit up a bit, crying out in pain. "No, I need...I need to feel...I _want_ to feel...to heal normally." She turned to Cas, "Just...just the...serious. Nothing else."

Cas looked into her eyes for what seemed like mere minutes and nodded. "I understand."

Dean stood up. "What do you mean just the serious ones? You're covered in blood from a shit ton of cuts and stabbings all over your body! He peeled off your skin Ada! God damn it, let Cas heal you!" He yelled, pacing at the bottom of the bed.

Sam stared at Dean with narrowed eyes, shaking his head before looking back at Ada. "I get it I do, but just, just don't let it get too much."

She nodded and looked at Cas. She watched as Cas touched her forehead gently and she sighed, a good deal of the pain disappearing. "Thank you Castiel."

Dean stared at everybody increduously. "Damn it! Am I missing something here?"

Sam stared angrily at him. "Dude, just drop it."

Dean sighed, before grabbing a first aid kit out of the bag. "Let's check you over and get you cleaned up.

As soon as Ada was sleeping, all stitched up and clean with Cas sitting by her, Dean pulled Sam aside. "What the hell Sam? Why didn't she let Cas heal her?"

Sam glanced over at Ada. "She needs to feel the pain because she thinks she let us down. I think it's sort of like a punishment to herself."

Dean sighed and rubbed his face. "She didn't let us down. She made a mistake. Hell, we've made plenty, but she did not let us down. She needs to let Cas heal her properly."

"Yeah, good luck with that. She's just as stubborn as you." He looked back over to her sleeping form. "We, we just need to be here for her. Let her go at her own pace."

Adapov

The boys helped to patch and clean me up. Sam was the one who aided me in getting changed out of the dirty, torn, blood soaked clothes I was wearing into some soft pyjamas I always kept in my bag. "Hey, watch your hands there," I joked as he opened the buttons on my shirt.

His hazel eyes widened and he fumbled, brushing my breasts with his fingers. "Oh!...er..."

I grinned then grimaced as a flash of pain coursed through me. "I'm joking Sam. Thank you for helping me." He slowly pulled the shirt down my aching arms and threw it on the floor. I was stood in front of the man I had crushed on for years, in my bra and shorts. Talk about embarrassing. I watched him looking me over, checking for any injuries he might have missed. His hands were warm on my skin, softly touching so he wouldn't hurt me.

"We're going to have to stitch you up a little, more than a few of these deeper cuts are still bleeding." He turned, picking up the first aid kit Dean had given him before turning to look at me with curious eyes. "Can I ask you a question? Why didn't you want Cas to heal you?"

Lowering my head, I fiddled with the frayed denim on my shorts. "I let...I let you both down. I put you and Dean in danger by not thinking and acting on a whim, ending up with me...well, you know. I deserve to feel this pain Sam. I need to feel this pain."

He frowned, nodding his head. "I get it, I do. But you didn't let us down. You've never let us down." He reached into the bag and pulled out the items needed to stitch me up then gave me a miniature bottle of whisky. "You might need this, there's quite a few here I need to stitch. I'll be as quick and gentle as I can."

I nodded as I twisted off the cap to the whiskey. When he started to stitch me up, it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, more like a stinging feeling. I took a small sip of whiskey each time he started on a new cut. Eventually he finished, making sure each cut was secured and covered properly. "Done. Just be careful not to pull them, ok?" He smiled and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Let's get you into bed."

Wiggling my eyebrows, I winked at him. "You don't have to tell me twice."

He laughed, holding me up as he helped walk me to the bed. He even tucked me in. I watched as the boys sat around the table talking. They were probably talking about me but I didn't care. I was too exhausted and more than a little tipsy. My eyes slowly closed as I fell asleep, glad to be back with my boys


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N - Any feedback would be appreciated.**

I woke with a jolt, my eyes blurry from sleep. Rubbing them, I sat up slowly, my whole body stiff and sore. Looking around I saw Dean asleep in the bed next to mine snoring gently. Sam was sprawled awkwardly at the bottom of the bed I was sleeping in. He really did not look comfortable at all, legs half on the floor with the rest of his body kind of curled at the bottom of the bed, like a giant dog trying to sleep on a tiny bed. He stirred a little as I moved, eyes still closed. Bit by bit I carefully tried to get out of bed, quickly realising how difficult it was going to be when I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. Sharp pain lanced through my head and colourful spots flashed in front of my eyes. I had to remember my whole body had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache.

"Ada? Are you ok?"

I turned to see Cas sitting at the table near the window, putting the book he was reading down and watched me with curious eyes.

"Yeah, I just need to pee." I whispered as I gradually crept out from under the covers. "Hey Cas, can you help me?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Help you urinate?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Castiel, I need help peeing," I replied sarcastically. "Just help me get to the bathroom please? I'm sure I can manage to pee all by myself. After all, I am a big girl now."

He walked over to me and held my hand as I carefully stepped over one of Sam's legs, wincing at the movement.

"I can help you with the pain."

I gripped the arm of his coat. "No!" I said a little louder than I should have. I stood as still as I could until I was sure the boys were both still asleep. I stared into Cas's blue eyes. "I'm ok, really. If it was too bad, I'd tell you."He kept a hold of my hand and used his other to hold my waist, being careful not to press on any of my wounds as he helped me hobble my way to the bathroom. "Do you promise?" I looked up at him, his deep blue eyes never wavering from my own. "I promise." I lied. I knew he knew I was lying, but I was glad he didn't push the subject. I deserved to feel this. I screwed up. I could have gotten the boys killed and instead I got myself kidnapped and tortured. It was all my fault and I needed to feel this pain.

We reached the bathroom and I hobbled in. "Thanks Cas."

Cas nodded. "Of course."

Closing the door with a gentle click, I turned and gripped the edge of the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. No, shit looked better than me, I looked worse than shit. The bags under my eyes looked big enough to pack half my stuff inside. There weren't as many bruises as I thought there would be, they were scattered, my face swollen slightly, a few cuts on my cheek. It just looked like I'd been on a normal hunt. Tilting my head back just enough so I could see, I looked at my scar. He'd cut over it but only enough to make it bleed slightly. It wasn't a big wound, more like a long scratch but was still sore to the touch. I lifted up my vest. I had asked Cas to heal only the more serious injuries I had, mainly my leg but he had also healed where the demon had peeled off my skin, I brushed my fingers over it, not expecting how smooth it felt. There were no bruises, no cuts, no scars. It looked out of place with the rest of my body which was full of scars from hunting. It was like virgin skin. Frowning, I examined the rest of my injuries. Sam had stitched up the small deeper cuts the demon had made. He had used the hunters essentials; dental floss and a thin needle, which by the way I had to thread, stitching me up as best he could. There were quite a few cuts all over my body. I felt around my waist, my lower back, touching all the stitches gingerly. Sitting on the toilet, I let out a sob, my shoulders shaking as I tried to stifle the sounds of my crying.

A soft knock on the door interrupted my feeling sorry for myself. Standing up, I splashed my face with cold water a couple times, rubbed my face and opened the door. Cas was standing there, still waiting for me.

"Have you finished urinating?"

Nodding, I gave him a small smile. "Yes, I have finished urinating."

Closing the bathroom door quietly, Cas took my hand and helped me walk back to bed.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened."

"That's easier said than done Cas. I nearly got Sam and Dean killed through my recklessness." I mumbled.

We stopped walking and he turned to look at me. "Sam and Dean are fine. You did not let them down." He started to walk with me again. "You need to find forgiveness within yourself. It will be difficult, yes, but you have Sam and Dean here to help. And of course I shall be here for you too."

We reached the bed and I gave Cas a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Cas."

He smiled at me and walked back over to the table, sitting back down on the chair and picked up his book.

Sitting down on the bed, I tried to scoot myself back up, nudging Sam in the arm accidentally with my foot. I froze, watching his face to see if I'd woke him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, his face relaxed, his hair dishevelled. I'd like to run my fingers through his hair. I bet it feels so soft and...

His eyes popped open as I was staring, lost in my thoughts and I jumped. Sitting up he stretched, his arms rising above his head, giving me a flash of his very well defined abs before running his fingers through his hair. My mouth dropped open slightly at the vision of him. the 'V'. His god damn 'V'. That's all I'll say ladies, you know what I mean. Holy fuck.

"Ada, you ok?" he asked around a yawn.

"She needed to urinate." Cas informed Sam very matter of factly from the other side of the room, his eyes never leaving his book.

Ass.

Sam raised his eyebrows and stifled a laugh. "I take it you managed to urinate ok?"

My face grew warm. "Yes, thank you for asking."

He grinned at me before scooting himself up to lie next to me. "Have any room for me to squeeze in? I don't want to hurt you but it was a bit uncomfortable lying at the bottom of the bed."

I nodded, my heart pounding in my chest as I moved to the side a little. In my head, I was doing my happy dance and shouting 'you go girl!' If I wasn't in pain from being tortured, I'd be doing my own happy dance right now. Preferably while sitting on Sam's...Ok! Those thoughts were more than enough to make me feel hot and bothered, not really what I need right now. I'll save them for later... He slid in next to me, so warm and inviting that I naturally ended up snuggling into his chest, his arm under my head and his other hand running through my hair. He kissed my forehead as I inhaled his scent, my eyes closing as I fell asleep in the arms of my Sammy.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N - feedback would be much appreciated! xx**

We travelled back to the bunker the next day, Sam sitting in the back of the Impala as I lay down, my head in his lap. I don't think it took that long to get there, I was, ahem, 'sleeping' for most of the journey. 'Sleeping' on Sam's lap makes a girl unable to concentrate on pretty much anything else. He was so...so hard. Not in the way you think, you perverts (or maybe I am, hehe), it was his thighs, his legs. They were just pure muscle.

Once we arrived, Sam grabbed my bag, helping me walk slowly into the bunker and to my room. "Thank you for helping me," I told him as I squeezed his hand.

"Anytime. Feeling better being back?" He asked, noticing the little smile on my face.

"I am." The familiarity of my own room and being surrounded by my own things calming me. I felt safe.

 **One Week Later**

"Ada, we need to take out those stitches," Sam told me, snapping me back to reality from the book I was reading.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Placing the book on the table next to me, I stood up and stretched. My body was still sore making me wince a little. "Ok, where do you want me?" I asked. I sure knew where I wanted him (wink wink(. The thoughts going through my head right now are downright filthy.

H stared at me for a minute, the pupils in his eyes dilating and his eyes widening before he shook his head a little, giving me a smile. "Just over here, I need you standing in front of me so that I can pull them all out properly."

Walking over to where he was sitting on the table, I stopped mere inches away, right in between his legs. "Is here ok?" I asked innocently, whetting my lips and placing my hands on both legs. He felt warm, inviting, and smelt so good. Getting to tease him for a change was fun. His mouth was agape and he swallowed before nodding his head. "Per...perfect. Now er, now raise your arms and pull your vest up for me." I did as instructed, pulling my vest up. He worked quickly, careful not to hurt me as he took out the not so minty fresh stitches. It stung a little but I didn't mind. It felt almost ticklish the way his fingers kept brushing against my skin. After a few minutes he had got the last of them out and I lowered my top. He was looking at me questionably and I raised my eyebrows, touching my face. "What? Is there something on me?"

He reached out to touch my stomach, the part of my skin Cas had healed. "Can I..." He stopped, looking up at me for approval. Nodding, I lfted up my top again. His fingers touched me gingerly at first, like he was afraid he was going to hurt me. He glanced up at and I smiled in encouragement. He grazed over my skin softly and I took in a sharp breath at his touch, watching him slide his fingers over me. "It feels so smooth." He murmured, continuing to run his fingers across my stomach, seemingly mesmerised by the contrast of the healed part and the rest of my skin, which was smooth (moisturise ladies) but littered with scars from past hunts, a living tapestry of near misses and fights. He raised his fingers to the scar on my neck and I tilted my head back a little, letting him trace his them over it slowly. I relished the feel of him touching my body when I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he used his other hand to trail his fingers slowly up the side of my neck to cup my face. My heart was pounding in my chest, hell my whole body was on fire. I wanted him, all of him, and all that was going through my mind was 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' as I closed my eyes, our lips brushing against each other, his breath fanning across my face, about to press together harder...

"So, I think there maybe a case nearby,"

We practically jumped apart as Dean walked into the room holding his laptop, completely oblivious to what was just about to happen between his brother and me. God damn it!

"Few towns over, couple missing people. Body of one turning up this morning with his throat ripped out."

"Vamps?" Sam asked, hands running through his hair nervously.

Dean nodded and looked up, "Why are you glaring at me?"

"I'm hoping you spontaneously combust." I grumbled.

Tilting his head a little, he frowned. "Ok..." He turned to Sam. "Looks like vamps to me. Pack up the essentials, we leave in a half hour."

I turned to go to my room to pack a bag, all the while cursing Dean out in my head, when he touched my arm, indicating for me to stay and talk. Sam walked out quickly, winking and flashing me a smile.

"You're staying here Ada." Dean said crossing his arms.

"What?" I replied confused. "I can help, you know I can. I don't need to..."

Dean sighed. "I know you can help. But you were tortured just over a week ago Ada. You can't just jump straight back into a hunt."

I crossed my arms defiantly. "You have countless times. So has Sam. What's so different about me?2

"Because you nearly got yourself killed, that's why." He yelled at me. I instinctively stepped back cowering. He looked at me in surprise, my face showing my own surprise at my reaction, his hand reaching out to me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ada, I didn't mean to..." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, you need to rest, you're not fully healed," he looked me in the eyes, "you're not ready. You know yourself you're not ready. I'll have Cas check up on you and we will check in too but we shouldn't be more than a couple days."

Nodding, I took his hand. "Ok. Just...just come back to me. Please."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "I promise," he replied before going to pack his stuff, leaving me alone.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N - It took me quite a while to write this chapter. I have took my own experiences, which I know will be far different with other people, and wrote as best I could. Please feel free to leave any feedback. x**

 **Warning - potential triggers**

The boys had been gone for two days and I was beginning to get a bit antsy. Being left alone in the tardis-like bunker was, to be honest, a little scary and made me feel more than a bit anxious. Not that I'd ever admit that to the boys.

I'd read, I'd cleaned (you could see your damn face in the mahogany tables), I'd read some more. Being the lore whore I am, I know knew everything about, well, everything, and browsed the internet looking at cat videos. They were just so darn cute! Cas had checked in a couple times, staying with me for a few hours at a time. I tried to teach him how to play poker. Admittedly, I did debate whether or not to persuade him to play strip poker with me knowing there'd be a good chance of seeing what goodies he hid behind that trench coat, but I settled for cash instead (I'm still kicking myself I didn't get him to strip). Dean had checked in too, letting me know they should only be a couple more days. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to speak to Sam. So I read, and cleaned, and read some more. But I was still feeling anxcious.

Sitting on my favourite chair with my favourite book abut serial killers (what did you think I read other than lore books? Sweet Valley High?), my vision began to blur. I'd only been sat her for maybe 15 minutes at the most. I carried on reading but I kept repeating the same sentence over and over, like I couldn't concentrate on anything. My heart started to pound in my chest, my hands trembling as I broke out into a cold sweat. I stood up to get a glass of water, my book dropping loudly to the floor when a wave of dizziness flowed over me and I fell to the floor on my hands and knees. Trying to stand, my body swayed, falling backwards into the bookcase behind me, books falling all around me as my breathing began to get shallower. My entire body felt like it was shaking. 'I'm dying,' I thought as tears filled my eyes, 'I'm going to die, I can't die! I can't breathe, I need to breathe.' I was sobbing in between forceful breaths which shot pain throughout my chest. "Please...Sam...please help me...Castiel..." I begged, still trying to catch my breath. 'I don't want to die, I want to see Sam and Dean, I can't die. I can't'. Bringing my knees up into my chest, my heart beating so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes trying to regulate my breathing when I felt someone touch my arm.

"Ada."

My eyes opened, but my vision was still blurred from all my tears. "Cas...I can't...I can't..." I tried to grab onto him with my shaking sweatu hands, my breath still coming in short bursts. Cas held my hand and gently touched my forehead. "Ssshhh, it's ok. It's ok. Everything is ok."

My body slowly stopped shaking, my breathing returning to normal. My scattered thoughts had calmed and exhaustion quickly followed, my entire body feeling heavy. I felt Cas pick me up, carrying me to my room and laying me down onto my bed before covering me with my blanket. "I will still be here when you awaken." He promised me as he turned out my light. Managing a "thanks Cas," my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

Bpov

Dean slammed his hand down on the table. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, anger written all over his face. Sam sighed. Dean had told Ada they were going on a quick vamp hunt when really, they were trying to track down the demon who had tortured her. They'd gotten a lead from another hunter that there was a demon going around gleefully boasting to other demons about torturing the Winchester's 'little pet', keeping a slice of her skin as a memento. So they had packed up, followed the lead and went hunting. Seemingly for nothing. They had no clues, no follow ups, nothing. Sam wondered if they'd ever find the demon at all. "Look, we did our best here. We followed up on the lead and it lead us nowhere. Maybe we should just leave it for now and go back to the bunker."

Dean glared at him. "So, what, you want to let that black eyed dick go free? You want to let him get away with what he did to Ada?"

"Of course not!" He shouted back at Dean, "I want to send him back to hell just as much as you Dean but we've got to thing about this logically. We got some random info from some hunter we barely know, telling us he heard about a demon bragging about hurting Ada. Doesn't that sound a bit suspicious to you?" Sam questioned.

Dean looked confused. "How is that suspicious? We're doing what we do all the time. Following a lead and hunting a monster."

"Because it's too easy Dean! Just like finding her in that warehouse because he knew we'd find it quickly. Something's going on here. He's playing us. We haven't encountered anybody here who has heard someone bragging about Ada. And we've been here two days already. Someone is trying to lure us out here. Trying to lure Ada out here with us."

"He couldn't have planned to take her though, he wouldn't have known we'd be at that bar. Hell, we didn't know until pretty much an hour beforehand." Dean replied.

"No, but he took the chance and got to mess with us. And it seems he's not quite finished."

Dean grabbed his stuff and opened the motel door. "We need to get back to the bunker."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N - feedback would be lovely! xx**

My body was heavy and my eyes kept slowly opening and closing. I'd slept a good 8 hours but I was still so tired. I felt hollow, like someone had scooped out all my insides, leaving them scattered all across my room. My mind was barren, like tumble weeds drifting across a dry desert. I wanted my boys. I wanted to feel their strong arms around me, making me feel safe and loved and wanted.

 _'...You know they don't love you, right?...'_

The demon's voice echoed through my empty mind. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath, ignoring his voice.

 _'...You're nothing buy a nuisance to them...'_

I began to cry, tears staining my pillow case and I let out a loud sob. It's not true, I know it's not true, my mind is playing tricks on me. He's lying, they do care, they do... My mind was now filled with his voice, his laughter, his taunting. I couldn't get it to stop, I just wanted it to stop. The floor seemed to sway under my feet as I climbed out of bed, and I fell against my wall, sliding to the floor. It was times like this I wished Bobby was still alive. As gruff as he was, I loved being around him. He always took care of me and I missed him dearly.

 _'...Bobby never loved you...'_

I curled up into myself and began to rock back and forth. "No, you're lying. Bobby did love me. He did..." Laughter filled my head making me cover my ears with my hands. I scrunched up my eyes as tight as I could and prayed for it all to stop. Someone touched my arm and my heart pounded in fear. Shrieking "No!", I lashed out with my fists, making contact with someone.

"Son of a..."

Scrambling across the floor, my back hit a wall and I brought my knees up again, trembling in fear. He was here, he was here to take me again, the demon was here... "Please..." Sobbing, I begged, "please don't hurt me. Please..."

"Hey, hey,"

The voice sounded familiar and I glanced up, squinting to try and see through my tears. "Sam?" He smiled and slowly sat next to my shaking body. "You're ok Ada, I'm here. We're ok." Immediately I fell into his arms weeping, my tears quickly soaking his shirt.

"I'm here. You're ok, just listen to my heart beat Ada. Listen to my heart."

Concentrating on the steady thump thump of his heart against his chest, my breathing evened out and I started to feel calmer.

"Is she ok?"

Hearing Dean's voice, I opened my eyes to see him rubbing his jaw, watching me with concern. "Dean," mumbling, my eyes widened as I remembered lashing out. "Did I...did I hurt you?"

He scoffed, winking at me. "Nah. Nothing I can't take. You sure pack a punch though, kid." I gave him a weak smile. "I did learn from the best." He squatted next to me, kissing my forehead. "You sure did sweetheart."

Sam stood up then bent low to pick me up. "Come on, let's get you back to bed to rest."

"No. No I don't want to go to bed..." It was the mere mention of going to bed made me yawn, making my eyelids feel suddenly feel very heavy. "I'll stay with you ok?" Sam promised as he lay next to me on the bed. "Get some rest Ada, I'll see you when you get up." Dean glanced at Sam then flashed me a smile before closing my door softly behind him. Y eyes drooped as Sam ran his fingers through my hair, humming Kansas to me. Relaxing, I felt safe in his strong arms, falling asleep quickly.

Almost straight away I heard the laughter.

 _'...don't worry princess. We'll be together real soon...'_


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N - enjoy. x**

"So, how long are you guys going to stand around my bed like a bunch of creepers?"

I'd woke to the sound of quiet chattering, finding the boys and Castiel stood at the end of my bed. They all turned at the same time, looking like some kind of boy band that was about to hit the high notes. I cleared my throat, "ahem, NSync. Am I allowed to be a part of this conversation which is clearly about me?"

Sam and Dean looked a bit embarrassed whereas Cas just looked like Cas. If that even makes a bit of sense. "We are concerned about what happened yesterday. We think you are having some sort of breakdown." He stated very matter of factly. Dean stared at him. "Jesus Cas," he looked over at me. "Look, Cas told us you had a panic attack before we came back to the bunker, and with us seeing you having another, we're just worried that's all." Sam sat on the bed next to me, taking my hand. "We are here to help Ada. If you want to talk about anyt..."

"I was alone in the bunker and I freaked out." I interrupted Sam abruptly. "No biggie. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a shower." Kicking off the covers, I stood up. I frowned when I saw Sam's mouth drop open slightly, Cas tilt his head and raise an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth upturning into a smile. Looking down at myself, I realised I was stood in front of them all in my bra and a pair of little boy short underwear. I tried pulling my blanket off my bed to cover myself but because Sam was sitting on it I couldn't, so instead I grabbed Sam and pulled him in front of me using him as a human shield. Peeking around him, I ushered them out of my room. "Shoo, all of you," Pushing Sam forwards, I was still hiding behind him until he reached the doorway and shutting the door before he could say anything. I was embarrassed. More than embarrassed, I was mortified, not just for showing them my underwear but because they had seen me at my weakest and they knew something was wrong. Turning on the shower to the hottest setting I could withstand, I sat on the cold tiled floor, hot water cascading over me, letting tears fall down my face as I sobbed.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Sitting in my room I sighed. I was tired. Physically, mentally and emotionally. It was like I was on a rollercoaster ride of ups and downs and I couldn't get off. And I wanted to get off so bad. I had become a master at hiding what I was going through. The boys didn't really notice much, they kept going on hunts, Dean giving me some rubbish excuse why I couldn't come with them, each time leaving me behind. It felt as though Sam was keeping his distance a little after our near kiss and it upset me more than it should have. I was left feeling empty, alone and depressed. I wanted to talk about it. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I wanted to shout about it. But all I could say was 'I'm fine'. Nightmares filled with blood and screaming and laughter haunted me. The lack of sleep was making me irritable and I was snapping at the boys more often, my temper rising more each time. I heard a soft knock on the door. "It's open," I called out.

The door opened and Sam walked in. "Hey, just checking on how you're doing."

I looked up at him, giving him a small smile. "I'm fine."

He frowned. "You don't look fine."

"Then stop looking."

He raised his hand to his neck, his brow furrowed. I wanted him to come over to me, to wrap me in his arms, for him to see how much I was hurting. "Ok," he said a little awkwardly, rubbing the nape of his neck. "We are going on another hunt. Dean wants to go over a couple things." He hovered in the doorway for a few seconds, almost like he was going to say something else to me, before walking away, leaving my door open. Following him into the main room I saw Dean packing weapons into his bag.

"Ada," He looked up smiling. "Me and Sammy are going on a hunt." I sat on the table and crossed my legs. "I can see,"

"It's going to be a bit longer than a couple days, I'm talking about a week. Maybe two."

"So when do we leave?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Dean looked sheepish. "It's just...it's just me and Sam on this one." I took a deep breath, trying to keep my anger inside, to not lose it in front of them. "Right, of course it is." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm too much of a liability now, aren't I? You don't want to hunt with someone like me right?" Dean opened his mouth but I quickly shut him down, my anger bursting forth like water through a broken dam. "NO!" I shouted, "You both keep going on hunts without me. Why? I've healed, I can still hunt." I jumped off the table, my face full of anger. "I can kick both your asses. But you just leave me here. You leave me like you always have done."

Sam stepped forward, touching my shoulder. "Ada," I shrugged him off, glaring at him. "Do not touch me! You don't get to touch me!" He backed off, his hands raised and eyes wide, his forehead crinkling. "I'm just tryin..." Rounding on him, I shouted, "Trying to what Sam? You've not really been trying that hard to do anything with me over the last couple of weeks since we nearly kissed. So what, are you trying to make me feel better? Because I can't figure you out." Dean looked shocked. "Ada, we're not leaving you..."

"Oh really? Because you've both done it plenty of times before." Turning to walk away, I stopped and whipped back around. "Everytime, every single time you've both forgotten me,"

"We've never forgotten you. Bobby..." Dean said looking confused.

"Don't you dare mention Bobby!" I yelled, my eyes filling with angry tears. "You both left me! Bobby died and you both forgot about me! I was left to deal with it alone while you two carried on hunting. You did't even let me go to his burial! Don't you think that maybe I could have helped? Don't you think that maybe I needed help? But that's just it though, isn't it? I'm not family, I'm nothing to either of you, nothing but a nuisance."

Dean opened his mouth to say something again and I glared at him, my eyes narrowed, my finger pointing straight at him. "No! You don't get to say anything to me! Don't you dare tell me the whole 'family don't end in blood' bullshit," I turned to Sam, a sob caught in my throat. "And you, you didn't even think to tell me about Dean and Cas in purgatory. You disappeared, you all disappeared and as always, I was left to cope alone." Tears were streaming down my face and I angrily wiped them away, both boys still looking shocked at my outburst. "I loved you. I needed you. And you fell in love with someone else, stayed with them for over a year with no thought of me at all." My anger started to dissipate and I let out a sob. "You've had my heart in your hands for so long and you crushed it without even knowing." Sam walked towards me again, pain evident in his face. "Ada..." Stepping back, I shook my head. "I'm not worth a damn to either of you. The Winchester's, destroying people's lives, one at a time. I wished that demon had just killed me." Turning, I walked out of the room, tears streaming down my face as I ignored their calls, slamming my door shut behind me.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N - feedback is always welcome. xx**

 **Bpov**

The boys looked at each other, shock evident in both of their faces. Sam did't know what to do. He wanted to chase after her but he knew that would amount to nothing. He rubbed his face then glanced over at Dean. "She's right." Dean sat down, putting his head in his hands. "I know."

"We put her aside each and every time because we were too focused on hunting, on revenge, too focused on saving each other that we forgot about saving her." Sam said sadly, leaning forward on his elbows on the table. "We didn't give her a second thought because we just assumed she was ok." Dean slammed his fist on the table. "I thought I was protecting her. I thought if we kept her away from hunting, pushed her towards school, towards anything other than what we do then she'd be ok."

"That's just it though Dean," Sam replied sadly, "the minute she stepped into Bobby's house she became a hunter, whether we liked it or not. We were just too stubborn to accept it." He sat in silence for a beat before looking at Dean. "We need to tell her we've been hunting the demon. No more secrets Dean. It's our downfall every time."

Dean stood up and started to pack his weapons again. "No." Sam stared at him in astonishment. "Are you joking right now?" He pointed toward the door Ada had walked through, "didn't you hear a single word she said? She deserves to know Dean. She deserves to be a part of this hunt." Dean stopped packing, standing solemnly over the table. "God damn it Sam, I know she does! But we can't take her on this hunt. It's too dangerous for her! She's...she's unstable Sam! We can't afford to let her get hurt again! Not on my watch!" He zipped up his bag and flung it over his shoulder. "We are going to find him, and when we do? When we have the son of a bitch shackled in our dungeon? Then, and only then, can she know what we've been doing. And she can hate us, despise us, hell even kick our asses but it means I know, we know, that she's safe." He walked towards the bunker door, glancing back at Sam. "Then she can have free reign on the black eyed dick."

 **Adapov**

As soon as my door closed, I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it until my voice was hoarse. I was filled to the brim with anger and despair, wanting so bad to run back to the boys apologising for what I had said but also wanting to kick their asses. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't stay here knowing they didn't care nor have ever cared. Leaping of my bed, I grabbed my go to bag from under the dresser, grabbing whatever clothes I could and shoving them inside. I knew they'd still go on this hunt, I just had to bide my time and wait until they'd gone long enough so that I could leave undetected. Hearing the bunker door slam shut, I grabbed my bag. I opened the chest I had at the bottom of my bed that I stored my weapons in and took out my gun and a small silver knife Bobby had given to me when I turned 18 years old. I walked into the library slowly, double checking that the boys had actually left. Seeing no one there, I grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling out a short note, placing my mobile on top so that they couldn't use it to track me. Turning, I grabbed a couple lore books I'd been interesting in, shoving them into my bag then walked out the door towards the garage. I had to cover my tracks pretty well, the boys knew all the tricks. I threw my bag into the passenger side of the last car I drove. Don't ask me about what kind of car, I haven't got a clue. If I can drive it, it will do fine for me. As much as I wanted too, I didn't look back. Because if I did, I know I would break. I know I'd go straight back inside, back to my room, back to pretending I was ok. And I couldn't do that, I refused to do that. I needed to stay strong.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N - would love to hear any feedback and what you think.**

I drove until the sun began to set, dumping the car in some random ditch and covering it slightly with branches and leaves. Anything to make it harder for the boys to find me. After I'd finished, I began to walk in the same direction, hoping to hitchhike or find a nearby garage. Hitchhiking was my best bet, if I stole car after car the boys could track me, whereas if I just hitchhiked anywhere then I'd have more of a chance to get some distance between us. I walked for maybe an hour before I saw the headlights of a truck. Sticking my thumb out, I stood by the edge of the road. Because it was dark, the driver didn't see me at first but stopped a few inches away. "Thanks for stopping."

The driver was an older guy, mid fifties perhaps, with a dirty cap pulled over greying hair which led down to a quite impressive beard. Full on trucker tan on the left side of his face and arm. His blue eyes crinkled as he smiled at me, reminding me of the singers from ZZ Top. "Where you headed sweetheart?"

I pulled myself up into the passenger seat. "Wherever you're headed, sir," I said, slamming the door shut and pulling on my seat belt.

"Ain't nobody called me sir in a long time. I like you missy." he replied, pulling back onto the road.

It was going to be an entertaining ride.

We finally pulled up to a truck stop after a good few hours on the road. Dawn was breaking so I knew I was far from the bunker. The driver had been sweet, telling me about how much he missed his kids, who were both at college. How he volunteered to act as Santa Claus at his local community centre every xmas for the local children. I could see that. I enjoyed listening to him, but spoke very briefly about myself. Thanking him, I jumped down from the cab and looked around trying to get my bearings. There were a few trucks parked up next to the little diner here, so I knew I'd be able to get another ride easily. I was exhausted though, and needed to get at least a little sleep. Walking in the diner, I sat at the counter, ordering a coffee and some scrambled eggs. I ate quickly, not wanting to hang around for too long, paid and thanked the waitress. Noticing one of the truck drivers about to leave the diner, I followed him outside. "Excuse me?" I called as I neared him.

He turned and smiled at me. "Yes."

I smiled back. "Would you be able to give me a ride please?"

Nodding, he indicated for me to walk over to his truck. "Sure thing sweetheart. Wherabouts you heading?"

I shrugged, "as far from here as possible."

He opened the cab door for me to climb in, "well, you picked the right truck. We'll be on the road for a good few hours."

"Perfect." I said as I pulled on my seatbelt. "Do you mind if I sleep a little? I'm pretty tired."

"Course not darlin'" He slammed the door shut and walked around to his, climbing inside. "Let's get going."

I was rummaging through my bag, trying to find the bottle of water I'm sure I put in there. "You ok darlin'" Looking up, I smiled. "You don't happen to have a bottle of water? I've lost the one I bought." He indicated to the cooler behind his seat. "Help yourself." I reached around and grabbed one, drinking half of it right then. "Thanks. I was parched." Nodding he kept his eyes on the road. It was a couple minutes later that I started to feel kind of dizzy, my vision getting blurry and my eyes heavy. I turned to the driver, "hey, did...did you...something...water..." I stumbled around my words, my body beginning to sway before I fell back onto the seat.

The last thing I remember is seeing black eyes. "Now why would I do that. Princess."


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N - any kind of feedback would be lovely.**

 **Bpov**

"Aaarrrggghhh!" The demon roared as Sam dumped a bucket of holy water over his head. "I don't fucking know!"

Dean pulled up a chair, swinging it round and sat down with his arms resting on the back, demon knife in hand. "Now, that's where you're wrong. I know you've been with that dickbag. The last couple of demons, lets say we had a nice little chat with them, told us you were with him."

The demon threw his head back and laughed loudly. "And what if I was? I'm not telling you squat."

"Well, see, now we have a problem." He nodded at Sam, who threw another bucket of holy water over the demon. "Tell us where he is."

"Or what? You'll let me go?" He laughed again. "Just kill me already." Dean stood up, pushing the chair aside and walked up to the demon, bending over so that he could look directly into the demon's eyes. "You're right, we are going to kill you. No doubt about that. It's whether we kill you quick or we take our time." He slammed the demon knife into the demons thigh right up to the hilt. "We'll let you have a little think about it."

The demon roared in pain as they both walked out of the room of the abandoned house they were bunking in. "What do you think?" Sam asked, leaning on the door frame. Dean shrugged. "He knows something," he replied. "He has some kind of connection."

The demon was shouting and struggling to get out of the restraints holding him to the chair. "Take it out! I'll tell you! Just take it out!" They walked back into the room, Sam standing to the side as Dean swung the chair back in front of the demon, sitting down. He reached out, grabbing the demon knife and twisted it a tiny bit. "You sure?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes! Yes! Just take the fucking thing out!" The demon yelled. Dean yanked the knife out of his leg. "He's been going around different towns, rounding us up and telling us about what he did to your little pet." He started to laugh, "He's playing you both for fools! He knew you'd both follow the trail, try to kill him. He's just biding his time to get her back. He's leading you two round like little dogs while he's already ten steps ahead of you. By the time you find him? Your little bitch will be left rotting where you can't find her."

Dean stood up, looking over at Sam. He threw the demon knife over to him, Sam catching it easily. He walked over to the demon, who has still laughing, and slammed the knife into his neck. The demon flashed, his eyes wide before his head slumped against his chest. Sam and Dean both turned to walk out of the room when Cas appeared before them.

"She's gone."

 **Adapov**

My head pounding, I felt groggy, my throat as dry as the desert. I tried to sit up, to move but I could only lift my head and shoulders. I looked down at myself. My arms were tied down to the legs of a table, my legs tied the same way. Pulling on them, I tried to get out of the restraints but the more I struggled, the tighter they seemed to get, rubbing and digging into my skin. I was well and truly fucked. What happened? The last thing I remembered was asking for a ride and for a bottle of water and then... I froze. My breathing began to quicken, my heart beating faster. No...no...it can't be...please...

"Ah, you're finally awake princess."

My eyes widened and I turned my head to see him standing a few feet away, a smug smile on his face. The same demon, the same voice that had been haunting me for weeks, who had been stalking my dreams. He leaned over me, the exact same meat suit he had possessed before. "Thought a little familiarity would be fitting so I pulled a strings. Much better than that dirty old truck driver. Though, he had some intriguing thoughts about you."

Tears filled my eyes, spilling out and running down the sides of my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to keep calm, to breathe properly. "If you're going to kill me, just get on with it." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

He smirked. "What, no sassy comebacks? No little quips? And here I thought we had something special."

I looked at him. Don't get me wrong, I was fucking terrified. I knew I was about to experience the worst kind of pain imaginable before he eventually killed me. But I just wanted him to get on with it. "You'd be doing me a favour."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Trouble with the chuckle brothers is there? I thought you'd be threatening me by now with their appearance to kill me." Looking away, I stared at the plain white ceiling. "Yeah, well..." Focusing a little more on my surroundings, I noticed that the room was painted entirely white and looked spotless. "Nice new digs you have." The demon smiled broadly. "Well I had a lot more time to plan, to get things just right for your arrival. No one will find us here, I made sure of that. No one but us will hear your screams. I've been planning this since I was forced to leave you the first time. Such sweet memories." He leaned over me, his nose running across my cheek and inhaling deeply. "Mmm, you still smell delicious."

My mind was screaming at me to do something, anything to try and get away but no matter how much I pulled and twisted on the restraints they would not budge. "Struggle all you like princess. Tied them extra tight myself, don't want you trying anything like last time." He walked across the room to a table covered in knifes and other items that looked like they could do some serious harm. He pushed the table across the room, the squeak of the wheels grating my ears. That sound alone would be a form of torture. "Last time," he said with his back to me, "I didn't really have anything other than that knife you so kindly made available to me." I heard the clatter of metal upon metal, "but now, I've picked out quite a lovely collection." He turned, knife in hand then stepped aside so I could fully see what was on the table. Pliers, knifes of different sizes and shapes, syringes, even a blow torch. I closed my eyes as I let out a sob, praying for Cas to find me. "Please...I'll do anything...please..." I begged as I looked at him. He reached over and wiped away my tears, leaning down, his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, "sorry princess. I'm going to enjoy every single scream."


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N - Feedback keeps me writing. Leave a review and let me know what you think. x**

 **Bpov**

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" Dean demanded. Cas looked perplexed for a beat. "I mean she's gone. Ada was not in the bunker." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket along with a phone. "I did find these." Sam grabbed the note out of Castiel's hands. His eyes widened as he read the note. "She's gone Dean. She's just took off. The note says to just forget about her." He tried to turn on her phone but the battery must have died. "This is her phone Dean. She's left it so we can't track her." Dean snatched the phone out of Sam's hand, reading it himself before screwing it up in his hand and throwing it to the floor. "God damn it Ada!" He yelled. Glancing at Sam, he could see the panic in his little brother's face. He grabbed his arm, making him look at him. "Hey, hey. We'll find her Sam. We know all her tricks, we'll find her. I promise you."

Sam stared at him then peered at the demon slumped over dead in the chair. "He's got her. I know it Dean. He's got her."

"We don't know that yet. We don't know where she's gone, but we will. She can't have gotten that far. We need to get back to the bunker and retrace her steps." Dean looked over at Cas. "Get your feelers out Cas, help us find her."

Cas nodded and disappeared. Dean looked back at Sam. "Come on, we need to start searching now."

Adapov

"Please!..." I screamed, my entire body aflame with pain. He was at my feet, burning the soles with the blowtorch. He had been slicing and cutting at my body for a few hours now. I could see my skin hanging off the side of my stomach where he'd peeled it off, leaving it still attached. He'd cut the skin between all of my fingers and toes before going at the rest of my feet with the blow torch. He was being careful though, not to make me lose too much blood. In his words 'he didn't want me to die before he'd finished having fun'. And he was having fun alright. He turned off the flame and looked up at me. "Aren't you enjoying this princess?" He grinned at me, making me shudder. I just wanted him to kill me and get it over with.

"Pleas..." my voice was hoarse from screaming. "I can't...kill me..." I managed to croak out. He was sitting on a wheeled stool and scooted himself up to my bloodied and sweaty face. He brushed aside the strands of hair that had stuck to my cheeks from all the blood and tucked them behind my ear. "But I'm having so much fun! Your screams and the smell of your burning flesh are such a turn on," he put the blow torch back onto the table and picked up a glass of water. "Are you thirsty? Do you need a drink princess?" I nodded then watched as he drank the full glass of water himself. "Torture is such thirsty work," he smirked at me. I closed my eyes, letting out a croaky sob. Hearing a sigh, I heard him stand up then footsteps walking away. Opening my eyes, I watched as he filled the glass up before walking back over to me. He put one hand under my head, lifting it slightly as he placed the glass to my lips. I drank greedily, not knowing if this would be my last drink. I kept my eyes on his as I drank, a little surprised at the gesture.

"Can't let you die of thirst before all the real fun starts can I?" He pulled the glass away, along with his hand letting my head drop back onto the table with a thump. He picked up a curved blade from the table, looking it over before turning back to me. "You know," he said, twirling the knife in his hands, "as much as I love all these toys I've brought, a good 'ole sharp blade will always be my favourite." He slowly ran the blade down my forearm, a line of blood following the trail. He ran his finger up my arm, his finger dripping with my blood before licking it off. "Mmm, I can taste your fear and it is delicious." Putting the knife to my throat, he pressed down lightly, my head leaning back as I swallowed, finding this oddly sexual. "one long, quick cut and I could end this for you now." He pressed the blade harder onto my scar and I took in a sharp breath. "all that blood pulsing out of your body. It's turning me on just thinking about it. But thats too easy." He removed the knife and laughed. I didn't move, my body pulsating with pain, but at that moment I felt nothing. I felt emptiness. No one was coming to rescue me. I'd made sure of that, plus the demon doubly so. I was stuck here being tortured until he decided to kill me. I was truly alone, just like I had wanted to be. And now I was going to die alone and left to rot. I could feel the blade slicing under my skin, the skin being pulled slowly away from my chest. The pain was excruciating, I wanted to scream but I knew it wouldn't make any kind of a difference. He was getting off on it, off on my pain, my screams. And yet I stayed silent. I felt numb, it was like I'd left my body, like I was watching it all happen to myself. I was floating, looking down at myself lying on that table, watching the demon peel away the skin from my stomach and chest, blood dripping to the floor. A constant drip, drip, drip, it was almost comforting listening to it, like listening to rain hitting a window during a storm. I watched as he took the blade he was using, stabbing under my ribs then untying my right arm and breaking it at the elbow. The pain from both those combined was enough to bring me back screaming.

"That crack sounded beautiful, don't you think?" He taunted as he pulled out the blade from my ribs. My breaths were coming in short bursts and I was feeling lightheaded and dizzy. "Kill...kill...me..." I begged through the short bursts of breath. Laughing, he smirked. "Princess, this is only just beginning."


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N - Any kind of feedback would be lovely.**

 **Adapov**

Darkness. Everywhere. I don't even know if my eyes are actually open, it's so dark. I went to lift my good arm to my face, surprised to find that I wasn't restrained. I wasn't restrained at all. Lying on what felt like a bed, with a soft and springy mattress, I was in an immense amount of pain. Feeling around my stomach, I was covered in bandages, my left arm cradled against my chest. Trying to sit up, I cried out but pushed through the pain to sit upright, leaning back against the cold wall the bed was up against and let out a long breath. Deep breaths, I told myself, try to stay calm. Deep breaths Ada. Breathe in, and breathe out. Breathe in, and breathe out. I continued the rhythm slowly repeating it over in my head to keep myself calm. It worked. To a point. Every move I made caused pain. My body was a myriad of pain. I knew I needed to move, to try and figure out where the hell I was. But it was still so dark, I literally could not see a damn thing. Still breathing slowly, I placed my feet on the ground, forgetting that he had took a blow torch to them. I cried out and fell back onto the bed. They were so painful, I couldn't put any pressure on them at all. Where the hell was I? Did the boys find me? Am I at the bunker?

"Sam? Dean?" I tried to call out but my voice was still so hoarse that it ended up as a whisper. The pain was making me feel lightheaded and dizzy and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't walk, I couldn't scream for help. I couldn't do anything other than lie here. I didn't even know where I was.

"Castiel, please help me," I prayed as I lay back down on the bed trying not to panic.

The sound of footsteps interrupted my prayers. I scooted up to sit against the wall, listening to the clickety clack of the bottoms of their shoes getting closer until they stopped right in front of the room I was in. I heard a key being put into a lock and turned before a door was opened, bright light streaming into the room, making me squint my eyes. "Sam?" I whispered, still unsure of where I was but praying I was in the bunker.

"'Fraid not princess," he said, walking into the room and standing in front of me. "Time for a bit more fun." He leaned towards me with his arms outstretched to grab me. I used my good arm to try and punch him, to try and get away from him. But the pain was just too much and I collapsed onto the floor crying. He stood over me smiling, before kicking me hard in the ribs. My breath flew out of me and I couldn't breath properly. The pain was just too much for me to handle and I willingly let the darkness overtake me as I passed out.

 **Bpov**

It took the boys less than 6 hours to get back to the bunker. Dean had drove as fast as he could to get back. He was full of guilt, he was supposed to protect Ada, keep her safe. And all he had done was push her away and make assumptions about how she was. They were in her room, searching for anything to let them know where she'd gone. She hadn't taken all of her clothes, her drawers were open and most of the contents were on the floor. The chest at the bottom of the bed was open, but they were unsure of what weapons she had took. They walked to the garage, noticing the car that she had driven last, a Pontiac Firebird, was the only car missing. "We need to look into the nearest police databases to see if they've found a car matching the description." Dean said to Sam, who nodded. "On it," and immediately went to the library to start searching. He looked around the garage, trying to think of where she'd go. She would try to get away as far as possible, as quickly as possible, he thought frowning. She would have dumped the car fairly quickly.

Walking into the library, he grabbed a pen and pad of paper and started to write down her aliases so he could check motels in the nearest areas. Before he could even write the first name, Sam indicated for him to come over and look at the laptop. "So get this, police found a car, a Pontiac Firebird, in a ditch on the side of the road 2 hours away. Same colour, same reg. Doesn't look like there is any damage on the car, so they have ruled out a crash. No bodies, nothing. Just an abandoned car in a ditch."

Dean sat down. "It's her. She would have ditched the car and hitchhiked." He shook his head, "She's a clever one. We need to check motels in towns a good few miles away. Use her normal aliases first, though I doubt she used them. Check to see if there are any traffic cameras around too." Sam turned back to the computer, his hands flying over the keyboard. "No cameras on the road where the cops found the car," he continued typing while Dean wrote down Ada's usual aliases.

Jayne Gardner.

Marilyn Davis.

Jane Harlow.

Mae Monroe.

She always used a mix of retro actresses as her pseudonym. But she would know we'd check those names first, he thought, scratching his neck with the pencil. Would she use her real name? Ada Singer?

"Dude," Sam said excitedly. "Look," he spun the laptop around and clicked on the play button. The screen showed a truck pulling into the car park of a small diner. The driver jumped out of the cab, walked around to the other side and opened the door for his passenger to climb out. It was a female, who looked around before walking into the diner. Sam paused the video, rewound it a little before zooming in on the female's face. "Ada." Sam fast forwarded the video before stopping when Ada exits the diner behind another trucker. They have a short conversation before they both climbed into the cab of his truck. "She's hitchhiking so she could be anywhere by now Sam," Dean said a little disappointedly. "But we have somewhere to start. Check out the diner, ask if they know who the trucker is." He stood up, closing the laptop. "Call Cas, tell him what we found. He might be able to get a lead on her from there." He bolted out of the room to get a bag ready.

"Castiel, get your ass down to the bunker. We've found something." It didn't take long for him to appear. "Dean. What have you found?"

"Sammy hacked into the traffic cams near where the local cops found a car in a ditch. Car matches the one missing from our garage so we know that Ada ditched it." He sat down. "The traffic cams showed a truck pull up next to a small diner a few hours away from where the car was found. Ada was getting out of the cab and walked into the diner."

Cas nodded. "Is she still there?"

"No. About 45 minutes later she follows another trucker and gets into his cab. That's all we got." Dean said, looking at Cas. "We are about to leave for the diner, ask around, see if anyone knows anything." He stood up, ready to grab his things and get going. "Do you want me to check it out before you get there?" Cas asked.

"No, I want you to check surrounding areas from the diner. Motels, abandoned buildings, you know the drill. We don't know which way she went so anything out of the ordinary, let us know."

"Of course," Cas said before disappearing.

Sam walked back into the room, bag in hand. "You ready?"

"Let's go get our girl."


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N - any kind of feedback would be great.**

 **Adapov**

I was back on the table. He'd removed all the bandages he'd applied and started going over all the bandages he'd applied and started cutting even deeper. It was more painful than the first time, excrutiating pain and he relished in the screams erupting from within me. He started to hum as he filled a bucket with cold water, walking back over to me and pouring the freezing cold water directly over my face. I couldn't breath, water was filling my mouth, my eyes squeezed closed as I coughed and sputtered. I was shivering by the time he'd finished, my teeth chattering. The contrast between being cut and burnt and stabbed, with the sensation of cold water being poured over my face was horrendous. I wasn't just shivering from the cold but also because of the pure agony radiating throughout my entire body. I didn't know how long I'd been here, days, weeks, months. Time was non-existant, there was only pain. Even the small respite I'd get in the dark room was agony. I couldn't move, I couldn't see so I couldn't even try to escape. I just wanted the pain to stop.

I heard a loud clanging noise, making me jump in fright and open my eyes, still gasping for breath. He was stood over me, knife in hand, looking right into my eyes. I couldn't look away, I refused to look away. He smiled, his eyes flickering to black. "I like how tough you are princess. All this pain I've inflicted and you're still kicking. Lesser beings would have bit the bullet by now." I attempted a smile back which ended up as a grimace. "Yeah well, I'm not like most people."

"That you are not." He ran the blade down, somewhat nonchalantly, the side of my face, leaving a long trail of blood. I didn't even wince, the sting of the cut was nothing compared tot he torture I'd already received. "Oh, and by the way, your little anti possession tattoo? Already framed and mounted on my wall as a little keepsake for myself to remember all this fun we're having!" He tapped the knife on my forehead, cocking his head to the side. "I do wonder what it's like up there, inside that pretty little head of yours."

There was no way in hell I wanted him inside my head. As much as I wanted the pain to stop, I definitely did not want to be possessed by this son of a bitch. "There's not much left up there," I murmured, still looking into his black eyes, "you and the Winchesters made sure of that."

He let out a loud laugh. "Ah, the Winchesters." His eyes flicked back to his meat suits blue, lowering to watch as he cut into my broken arm. "What did they do to make you hate them so much?" I concentrated on his voice as a way to distract myself from the pain he was inflicting. "They...they lied to me." Tears filled my eyes and I tried to blink them back but the memories combined with the pain making it impossible and they flowed freely down the side of my face. "They...they forgot me."

He smirked. "Well, princess, I did tell you." He stopping slicing into me to sit down, crossing his legs. "Those Winchester care only about themselves. Do you really think they'll com and save the day?"

Looking at him, I paused. I wanted to say yes, I wanted to say yes so bad but I knew they would have forgotten about me by now. "No."

 **Bpov**

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dean walked over to the diner's counter and sat down. The waitress turned and smiled, her crinkled hazel eyes lighting up at the sight of such a good looking young man.

"What can I get you handsome?" She asked, pencil at the ready. Dean flashed her a smile. "You didn't happen to serve this girl a couple nights ago?" He gave the her a picture of Ada. She looked at it for a beat, her brow furrowed. "Sure did. She was a sweet little thing, left a good tip." Narrowing her eyes a little she handed the photo back to Dean. "Why are you looking for her?" He pulled out another photo, looking at it with a sad smile. Ada, Sam and himself looking happy with big smiles on their faces with no cares in the world.

"She's my little sister. We had a stupid argument and she took off. I need to find her." He replied, as he watched the waitress smile at the photo before he put it back into his pocket. "You didn't happen to see who it was she left with?"

"I only remember because of what happened," she began as she wiped down the counter. He frowned, uneasiness filling his chest. "What do you mean, what happened?" She leaned on top of the counter and looked directly at him. "Well, see it's all a bit suspicious. She hitched a ride with Frank, he's a regular, comes here about twice a week as he's driving past."

"Do you know Frank's surname?" he asked hopefully.

The waitress shrugged, "not that I can remember. A lot of truckers pass through here sweetie. I don't get a chance to learn everybody's name." She resumed wiping down the counter. "Anyhoo, your girl there gets into his truck. But, just last night, Frank's body was found on the side of the road a couple hours from here. Pretty beat up too from what I've heard. His truck gone and no sign of your sister."

"Did you see which way they went? What colour was the truck?" Dean asked. The waitress nodded. "Sure did honey, they turned west. And his truck was blue."

Dean thanked her and went outside to find Sam. He saw him bent down a few inches from Baby. "Dude, I've got something," Sam stood up. "Me too." He showed Dean his fingers, covered in sulphur.

"God damn it," he sighed, nodding his head towards the diner. "Waitress confirmed seeing Ada leave with a trucker named Frank. She didn't know his last name. Turns out his body was found a couple hours away from here."

Sam rubbed the sulphur off his fingers. "He's got her. We need to check the areas surrounding where the body was found." Dean nodded and walked back to Baby, Sam following. "I think it's pretty clear Frank was possessed so there's not much point in checking the body. Finding Ada is more important."

"Did the waitress say what happened to his truck?" Sam asked as he climbed in Baby. Dean looked over at him. "Truck is MIA. If we find where that truck went then maybe we will find her." He pulled out his cell and quickly dialed Cas. "Cas? We are at the diner where Ada was last spotted..."

Cas appeared in the back seat almost immediately. "I'm here."

Dean put down his phone. "Yes. Yes you are."

He looked at them both. "I have checked every motel in a 10 mile radius, using her pseudonym's and Ada has not checked into any of them using those names or her own." He told Dean. "I take it you have somewhat better news."

Sam nodded. "She was here, had some food then hitchhiked with a trucker called Frank, who's body was found last night a couple hours away. But his truck his missing."

"Do you have any information about the truck?" Cas asked."It's blue?" Dean shrugged leaning back onto the worn leather seat, "that's all I know. No last name, just that his name is Frank and his truck is blue." Sam pulled out his laptop. "I'll check if any blue trucks were found in the area." He began typing fast, his fingers practically flying over the keyboard. Dean watched for a second. "How the hell are you getting internet connection out here?" Sam didn't even bother looking up, continuing his search. "Diner's WiFi."

Cas frowned, his fingers pressing on either side of his forehead. Dean noticed immediately. "Cas?"

"I can hear her praying for me," he said looking directly at Dean. "it's not very clear but I can hear her." His forehead creased as he closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint her location. "I can't find where she is being held. She is in pain, which is probably why I can hear her." Sam stopped typing. "Try harder Cas, we need to find her."

"I am trying Sam, but I'm being blocked somehow. She must be somewhere that has been angel proofed so it is likely the demon has captured her."

Dean looked back at Cas and sighed. "We think so. But we just don't know where. And it's obvious you don't either. The waitress said they went west so at least we have a direction."

"Yes!" Sam turned the laptop around so both Dean and Cas could see the screen. "Blue truck belonging to the recently deceased Frank Boner found on the side of the interstate approximately 5 miles away from where his body was found." Dean choked a little trying to stifle a laugh. "Boner? His last name was Boner? Must have been _hard_ living with that name." They both looked at him un-amused. "Dude, really?" Cas looked perplexed. "Why is that funny? I don't understand."

Dean's smile faltered. "I'll explain it later Cas. So, if the truck was abandoned after the body was dumped then they must have got another ride. Sam check out traffic cams in the area. Cas, look for anything that can help us find her," He looked at him. "Keep trying to find her through her prayers Cas. We need her back."

Cas disappeared and Sam began typing again. It didn't take too long before Sam found something. "Get this, I found the cam nearest to where the truck was found, see?" Sam paused the video and Dean looked at the screen, the truck just about visible. "Yeah I see."

"Keep watching," he clicked play again. They both watched as less than 5 minutes later, a black car pulled over next to the truck, the driver never leaving. The trucker then climbed out of the cab with Ada in his arms before getting into the car and speeding off. "The black car was ready for them. This was planned as soon as she walked into that diner. I tried to get the number plate but the video is too blurry."

Dean smiled, "but we know which way they went Sammy." Cas reappeared before them before Dean could say anything else. "I may have found something."


	23. Chapter 22

**A/n - Hope you enjoying reading. Any feedback would be amazing. x**

 **Potential Trigger Warning - Suicide ideations**

 **bpov**

"I may have found something."

"What is it?" Dean demanded, turning in his seat to look directly at Cas. Sam looked at him too, his eyes filled with the hope of a desperate man.

"I was able to concentrate more on Ada's prayers and followed the journey west as you instructed. I could not however pin point exactly where she is." Cas replied, looking at both boys.

"So how is that finding something?" Dean snapped angrily. He thought Cas had good news instead he had bupkiss.

"Dean, let him finish," Sam stressed, still clinging onto that hope he felt inside.

"Yes, well, about 10 miles from here, there is a building. A large building, occupied not abandoned, which is covered in angel sigils which is why I could not find y/n." The moment Cas has said the word building, Dean had started the engine and was pulling out the diners car park, heading west and leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

"Demons?" Sam asked.

"I only saw two outside the front gates, I could not determine if there were any demons inside the building. But I would assume so." Cas replied looking at Sam. He looked tired but seemed relieved at the news and Castiel was happy he was able to help. Dean was flooring it, pushing Baby to the max to get to y/n. All he could think was that he hoped it wasn't all too late.

 **Adapov**

He had left the light on this time.

I had been practically thrown into the room by two of his lackeys, landing next to the bed on my hands and knees, my broken arm giving way, forcing me onto the floor, crying out in pain. I should have gotten used to the pain by now but I cried out all the same, pulling myself up using the arm that wasn't broken. It took me awhile and when I managed to get onto the bed, I was sweating profusely and panting for breath. This torture session hadn't lasted as long as the others, it was like he was getting bored. Just seemingly inflicting unimaginable pain out of habit rather than the enjoyment he had before. I prayed this would be it. That he would finally kill me. I was still praying to Cas every time I was tied to that table and every time I was thrown into this room, my injuries reminding me that I couldn't even attempt to escape, knowing that even if I did manage to get out of this room, there were at least 4/5 demons, along with Mr Big, roaming the halls of this house. I could barely walk let alone fight.

I remembered how much the boys hated seeing me in pain. Especially Sam. He would always be the one to stitch me up, being as gentle as he possibly could so not to hurt me more. I think it was one of the reasons they didn't like me going on hunts with them. And now I understood why. I was a liability. They couldn't do their job properly if they had to constantly worry about my me. About if I'm going to get seriously hurt or end up dead. I tried to move myself into a somewhat comfortable position on the bed. My eyes filled with tears before I let out a loud sob, my shoulders shaking with the force of my cries. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't do this anymore. I can't handle the pain. Trying to sit up a little, I scanned the room for anything that I could use to help me end this torture. There was a mirror on the opposite wall above the sink but getting there was going to be a problem. The burns on the soles of my feet meant I couldn't walk over. I could maybe crawl using just my good arm but then there was the issue of having to stand to be able to knock the mirror off the wall. There was nothing I could use to even throw. I had no pillow or blankets and the metal bed was nailed into the concrete floor. My only choices were to either lay here until he came back to torture me some more, or fight through the pain and do what I needed to do. Taking a deep breath I sat up slowly, the skin on my chest and stomach, or lack thereof, stretching painfully as I swung my legs around and slowly placed my feet onto the floor. My wounds, even the minor cuts, felt like they were on fire and I could feel blood flowing and mixing with the sweat all over my body. I inhaled deeply, trying to breathe through the pain, squeezing my eyes shut as a wave of dizziness and nausea passed over me. Making sure I was taking slow, deep breaths I scooted my butt to the edge of the bed using my good arm to grip onto the side of the bed frame and attempted to lower myself to the ground. I was already feeling weak, which didn't help my trembling arm and I ended up falling forward onto my knees weeping. But at least I was on the ground. My arm was still shaking, so much so that I couldn't use it without leaning on my elbow to pull myself along. It was a slow process. I'd use my elbow first then crawl slowly along trying to ignore my body screaming out at me to stop. I had to get to the mirror, I needed to make this stop.

It took me a while but I finally managed to crawl across the room. I grabbed onto the porcelain sink and pulled myself up onto my knees. My eyes were level with the rounded sink and I gripped onto the basin, trying to pull myself up onto my feet. The sink wobbled, clearly not attached fully to the wall, as I tried, and failed, to pull myself up. There was no way I could stand, my feet were completely useless. I sank to the floor underneath the sink feeling utterly defeated, my breathing laboured from the exertion of pulling myself across the floor and attempting to stand. What was the point?

My eyes darted to the door when I heard the clang of the locks opening before it swung open, his silhouette taking up the entire doorway. "And what are you doing over there?" He asked with a smug smile on his face. I wanted to punch him, I wanted to punch that smug smile right off his face. He walked over to me and kicked me hard in the chest. My back slammed into the sink before I fell back onto the floor trying to catch my breath. My eyes squeezed shut and I coughed through the short breaths, spraying blood onto the floor in front of me. He squatted down and grabbed my hair pulling my head up off the ground. "Do not try me little girl," he growled.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him with bloodied teeth before I spat blood in his face. "Go. Fuck. Yourself."

His eyes flicked black as he wiped the blood off his face, the grip on my hair getting tighter as he pulled me up until I was on my knees. "I should kill you now," he snarled, anger lacing his voice as he pulled my head back, exposing my neck.

"Do it." I challenged, straining to look into his black eyes. "Kill me."

His other hand grabbed my throat, squeezing hard. My first instinct was to grab at his hand to try and get him to stop but I kept my hands by my side and stared at him, a small smile on my lips as I struggling to breath, his grip tightened. My vision began to blur and I was about to pass out when he let go of my neck, my head still being held upright by his fist in my hair as I took in small, sharp breaths. "Why…did…you…stop…" I gasped, my hands rising up to his thighs to try and alleviate the pressure from his grip on my hair.

"Trying to provoke me into killing you quicker was a bold move princess. I'm not going to let go of you that easily." I watched as he reached into his pocket and produced a large needle filled with a greenish blue liquid. I tried to push myself away from him. "What…is…that…"

He looked at the syringe then back at me. "This? Oh it's my special little treat just for you," he jabbed the needle into my neck, pressing down on the syringe, making sure every last drop entered my system. I yelped and tried to pull his hand away unsuccessfully. Immediately I began to sway, feeling light headed and suddenly very tired.

Last thing I remember is feeling his lips caress my ear, "sweet dreams princess."


	24. Chapter 23

p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"strongA/N - feedback would be awesome. x/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"strongPotential Trigger Warning - sexual assault/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"strongAdapov/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"I woke up back on the table, restrained what seemed even tighter than before. Whatever he had given me must have been to knock me out. I didn't understand why. If it was to get me back on the table then why had he been dragging me kicking and screaming before knocking me out easily with a single punch? I mean, it's not like I could escape with second degree burns on my feet anyway./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"Hearing a commotion outside the room, I turned my head to look at the door in anticipation, the restraints rubbing on my already broken skin. They've found me! The boys have come to rescue me. I tried to pull on the restraints again but they wouldn't budge. "Sam! Dean! I'm in here!" I called out but my voice was barely a croak from all the screaming I'd done. Shouts and bangs carried on outside and I couldn't do anything but lie here struggling to get free of these restraints, frustrated and in an extraordinary amount of pain. Suddenly the door flung open and Sam rushed into the room towards her. "Sam! Oh thank god! Untie me, we need to get out of here before he comes back…" He walked around the table I was restrained too and picked up the same knife that the demon had been using to torture me. It was covered in my blood, dried and fresh. "He used this didn't he?" Sam pondered, seemingly mesmerised with the blade, turning it over in his hands. I was straining against the restraints. "Sam, come on! You need to untie me," I yelled at him in frustration. He turned slowly, the knife still in his hands which were now covered in your blood. Finally, I thought, he's going to get me out of here. He cocked his head to the side, a small smile playing on his lips. Why would I untie you?" He threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Oh sweetie. I'm here to finish you off."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"It was like I'd been sucker punched in the heart and my mouth fell open as I frowned. "What? Sam, don't say that, don't play with me. Untie me."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;""Who said anything about playing?" He pointed out. "Although I do like the sound of that." He laughed as he ran a bloodied finger over my face, trailing it down over my throat and following the curve of my body until he reached my stomach./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"I stared at him. This wasn't my Sam. It couldn't be. "Sam please. I…I love you. Don't do this…"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"He leaned over me, his muscular body pressing onto my chest, his face inches away from my own, his hand gripping my waist. "You love me? Aw, that's sweet. But here's the thing; You. Are. Nothing. To. Me." He pronunciated each word, making it damn clear how he felt. "You're nothing but a liability."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"My eyes filled with tears. "Sam, this isn't you. Where's Dean? Where's Cas? They won't let you kill me."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"Smirking, he kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear. "Why do you think we're here? Not to rescue you, that's for sure." He bit down on my ear lobe and I inhaled sharply. "Mmm. Why don't we have a little bit of fun before I kill you," he murmured, his breath hot against my ear. "I know you want too. I know you've fantasised about me fucking you." He climbed up onto the table, straddling my hips before leaning back over me, his muscular body heavy, pinning me completely to the table./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;""Sam…no, please…"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"He smiled as he pressed his lips to mine. He was right. I had fantasised about him, dreamt about being with him. But not like this. Never like this. I tried to move my head and he sat up, his hand gripping my face. "Don't you like that? It's what you've always wanted isn't it?" He taunted. I was breathing hard, my body burning from pain everywhere and having Sam on top of me, pressing his weight down on my injuries was making it worse. "Sam, don't…please…" He gripped my face tighter, sitting upright. "I'm giving you what you want. What you've dreamt about for years." Letting go of my face, he reached down and ripped open what little was left of my shirt. "All this blood y/n," he pressed the knife to my sternum before trailing it down to the middle of my chest. "I could easily kill you now. Plunge this blade straight into your heart. Believe me it is tempting." He pressed the knife down, breaking the skin. "Very tempting."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"My heart was in my throat. "If…if that's what you…you want…" I managed to stammer out, swallowing hard as I looked him in the eye. "I know you aren't my Sam."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"He took the knife away, amusement all over his face. "Is that right? You just don't want to believe that I am the real Sam. And what I want," he grinded his hips into me and I felt his erection press into my core. I gasped out loud, tears pricking my eyes as my body betrayed me, pleasure breaking through the pain. Sam leaned back over me, "I take." He whispered into my ear seconds before he clamped his teeth into my lobe, biting down hard. I screamed as he ripped off my ear lobe, sitting back up and spitting it in my face before grinning widely./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"I stared at him in shock as I sobbed, watching as his eyes turned black, his face distorting until it was the demon sitting on top of her. "No…" I gasped in dismay. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off him. It wasn't Sam. It had been the demon all along./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"He grinned, his teeth and mouth covered in blood. "That was beautiful! An Oscar worthy performance if I do say so myself." Jumping down from the table, he spun around to face me. "I'm afraid though princess, that our fun is over. It's been great, you've been a real sport. I'm very impressed that you've managed to stay alive. But my down time is over and I have to get back to business. You understand, right?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"I was still in shock, so much so that I didn't feel it when he slid the knife into the side of stomach until he twisted the blade and pulled it out, blood spurting as he did so. I screamed out in pain, my body trying to curl up as it burned, blood flowing freely down my side and dripping onto the floor. Almost immediately I struggled to breath and I knew that this was it, it was only a matter of time before I bled to death. He grabbed my hair, tilting my head back to expose my throat. I coughed , spraying blood onto his face and he smiled down at me. Closing my eyes, I felt the blade press harder on my throat and I waited for him to slit me from ear to ear. His hand faltered as shouts and screams reverberated throughout the building. My body was giving up, my breath coming in short bursts as I opened my eyes just in time to see one his lackeys run into the room, panic written all over his face./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;""They've found us."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 20px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color: #4c4c4c;"The demon nodded letting go of my hair and removing the knife from my throat. "You know what to do." The other demon nodded as he walked further into the room. I blinked as everything seemed to slow down, watching as black smoke surrounded me in a thick cloud before shock and loss of blood rendered me unconscious./p 


	25. Chapter 24

**A/n - this is it. The end of this story. I hope whoever has read my story has enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Feedback would be lovely. x**

 **Bpov**

Dean came to a stop a couple yards away from the building Cas had found. He was right when he said it wasn't abandoned. The upstairs windows were lit up like a christmas tree and it made Dean frown. It was a good size building, modern windows and doors, more like someone's house especially with all the lights. But the outside looked dirty with brown grass and thick trees surrounding the entire building ans no pathway to be seen. If it wasn't for Cas noticing the angel sigils then he knew they wouldn't have even thought to check out a building like this. The son of a bitch did his homework, he thought as he climbed out of baby and made his way to the trunk. He hadn't noticed the demons posted outside but he trusted Cas when he said there were two of them. He reached in and grabbed a couple angel blades, throwing one to Sam. "Plan?"

Cas was staring at the building intensely, his brow furrowed. "I can hear her but it's still very weak. Almost like a whisper." He turned to looke at the boys. "She is definitely in that building. She is calling out Sam's name."

Sam glanced at Cas in surprise. "My name?" Cas nodded. "She has been in love with you for years so it is of no surprise she is calling out for you." He stared at Cas for a beat before he looked down then back up at them both. "We need to take care of the demons outside firat. But we don't want to shout out our arrival." He looked at Cas again, "Can you kill them both without drawing attention to us?" Cas nodded. "It would be a pleasure."

He turned to Dean was was watching the building. "Dean, we need to get inside that building as quickly as possible and as quietly as possible. Determine how many demons we are dealing with before we look for Ada." He frowned as he looked back at Sam. "We need to find her asap Sammy. You heard Cas, she's calling out for you dude. The longer it takes the more likely it is he will kill her."

"I know that. Believe me when I say I want to storm that building and get Ada to safety as soon as possible. But we don't need demons on our ass when we are trying to escape with her. We will kill them all as quickly as we can and pray she is still alive." He sighed and rubbed his face. "I love her Dean. And I want to get her out of there as much as you do. But we need to do this properly or it won't matter if we get to her quickly because then we will all be dead. Helping Ada while being surrounded by demons isn't an ideal plan."

"I know Sam. I know." He grabbed two cans of black spray paint then looked at Cas. "We will destroy as many sigils as we can. The minute you can get inside, go straight to Ada." He slammed the trunk and cracked his neck from side to side. "Lets do this."

The boys watched as Cas did his work, appearing behind both demons and smiting the life right out of them. He looked up towards them and nodded, indicating to them to start their plan. They both ran as steathily as they could to the double wooden doors at the front of the building. Standing either side, Dean nodding at Sam as he reached for the doorknob and slowly turned, opening the door as quietly as they could. They both stepped inside, angel blades at the ready, Sam closing the door behind him with a small click. The corridor was dimly lit as they crept along, shadows in every corner. There were doors on either side of the hallway and a grand staircase in the middle of the right wal wall leading to the rooms upstairs. They each took a side, trying each doorknob only to find that the rooms were empty, bar the sigils on the walls which they sprayed with a large black cross rendering them useless. They looked at each other when they heard footsteps walking down the stairs, at least two sets of them, before hiding in the shadows underneath.

"Why are we still here?" One of the demons whined. "It's been days! It's not like we are the ones having all the fun torturing that sweet piece of Winchester ass."

Sam stiffened, his jaw clenching with anger as he took a step forward ready to end the demon but Dean pulled him back. "Not yet," he whispered, looking back up at the stairs, watching as the two demons made their way down.

"You know she's not related to them, right? How one of those puffed up dicks haven't had their own bit of fun with her is beyond me. Anyway, we need to keep a look out for them. Boss doesn't want them to get in the way of his 'fun'."

The boys stepped out of the shadows smiling. "You got that right." Dean said as he plunged the angel blade into the first demons chest, Sam following by stabbing the other in the neck. They let the bodies drop to the floor as they rushed up the stairs, three more demons walking round the corridor. "Hey!" Dean shouted, getting their attention. "Which one of you dick less sons of bitches wants the first ticket back to hell?" They braced themselves as all three demons raced towards them. Dean managed to stab the first after dodging a punch, throwing the body at the second demon running towards him, making him fly backwards into a wall. Sam had taken a few punches and when Dean glanced back over at him, he watched as the third demons hand wrapped around his throat, lifting Sam off the ground a little. Dean raced over to help but Sam had it in control as he brought up the angel blade and rammed it into the demon's chin, dropping to the floor along with the flashing body. He looked up at Dean, breathing hard, as a scream echoed down the corridor. The other demon had pushed off the body and rushed towards Dean, catching him off guard with a punch to the side of his face. He raised his hand and rubbed his jaw. "Big mistake," he growled as he punched the demon in the face, pushing him backwards. He quickly glanced back at Sam. "Go. Find Ada. I can handle this dick."

Sam nodded and raced down the corridor. Dean got in a few more punches before the demon raised his hand and flung him back against the wall, his body hitting it with a loud thud before falling to the floor wincing. He looked up at the grinning demon, who had walked over to him, giving him a good hard kick to the stomach. Dean's breath flew out of him and he felt a little lightheaded as he tried to catch his breath. He gripped the angel blade tight, hiding it under his jacket as the demon bent down. "Not so much a smart ass now are you?"

Dean smile. "I guess not," he said before stabbing the angle blade through the demons chest. "But then again, I'm not the one with an angel blade through his chest. Dick." He pushed the body away while simultaneously pulling out the angel blade, orange flashing lighting up the corridor. He got to his feet and destroyed the rest of the angel sigils. Cas appeared instantly next to him, making him jump a little. "Little warning next time?" Dean griped.

"I apologise."

They could hear scuffling and shouts from the room Sam had ran into, and they rushed down the corridor towards the fight. Cas stopped abruptly at the door, taking an unsteady step backwards. "Cas?" Dean grabbed his arm to steady him. "I cannot enter the room Dean. Angel sigils are covering the walls." He said as he leaned backwards against the wall. Dean sighed. "God damn it! Stay here for when we get Ada. We are going to need you." He ran inside to see Sam stab the demon in the chest, his body falling to the floor flashing with Sam still stabbing him, over and over again. Dean ran over to him and pulled him off. "Sam stop! Ada..."

Sam looked over at the table she was restrained too. "Oh god," he stood up and rushed over. She was covered in blood, cuts and deep wounds all over her body, skin hanging off her stomach and a large stab wound in her side. Dean automatically started to remove the restraints as fast as he could. "Ada? Hey, come on, wake up. Let me see those pretty eyes Ada," Sam stroked the side of her face gently as her eyes opened slowly. He swallowed back tears as he gave her a small smile, pain evident in her face. "There we go," he said softly.

"No...no...you're not real..." she croaked as she tried to move away from him. She let out a cry of pain at the movement. Dean managed to untie her and she slowly lowered her arms to her chest. She looked at both boys in fear as she tried to sit up on the table, her breathing laboured from the pain coursing through her body. She touched her side gingerly before raising her hand to look at the blood. "Sam..." He ripped off his short and pressed it onto the wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow. "Press here as hard as you can, Cas is just outside the room." S cried out as she did as instructed, but she was too weak and the shirt fell to the floor. Sam scooped her up into his arms and ran towards the door. Dean got there first, making sure they could get to Cas without any obstruction.

"Sam," Cas yelled, his eyes beginning to turn blue but fused out as he swayed on his feet and grabbed the wall to steady himself. "That is not Ada."

Sam looked down at her in his arms. "What? Come on, she needs help Cas." She was barely conscious, her body limp in his arms. Dean turned to look at her, "Cas are you sure?"

"I can see her demon face."

Reaching into his pocket for his holy water, he threw it over her. Sam dropped her to the floor when her skin sizzled and she hissed, her eyes flickering to black. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off as Sam backed away to stand next to Dean. "Winchester's," she said grinning. "Always a pleasure. And Castiel. The scoobie gangs all here."

"Get out of her," Sam growled, taking a step forward, Dean gripping his angel blade tightly. Ada crossed her arms and tapped her chin with her fingers. "Well, I could but I don't think your little sweetheart will be alive if I do. See I have thoroughly enjoyed my time with her," she said as she ran her finger down her neck and stopping at her chest, "we've shared some special moments together as I peeled off her skin." She looked down at the flapping skin, holding it between her fingers and she peeled it off completely and tossed it to the ground. "we're besties."

They felt helpless, unsure of what to do but they knew they couldn't do a thing while he was in her body. "Just let her go, you've had your fun," Dean said through gritted teeth. She laughed as she peeled another bit of skin from her stomach. "Oh, but there is still so much fun left to be had! I know all her little secrets. She turned to Sam. "She is so in love with you it makes me nauseous. Even after all the times you broke heart, all the times you disappeared for months or years at a time, she still loved you. It's disgusting. The thoughts she's had of the two of you together, let's just say PG13 wouldn't cut it. And you," she looked at Dean, "she admired you, looked up to you as her big brother, her protector. Even though you and jolly green standing next to you have forgotten her on countless occasions. She has so much self pity, so much hatred for herself that if I had a soul, I'd be shipping her off to a shrink."

"get out of her, or I will kill you," Sam said, guilt filling him up as he held his angel blade in front of him. Ada stepped forward until the blade was pressing into her chest and smirked. "Go ahead. You won't do it. Not while I'm inside her. Shall I give you an incentive?" They heard a loud crack followed by a cry as Ada twisted her head to the side, breaking her neck. "Did you hear that crack Sammy? You still going to kill me? I mean, without me, she'd be nothing but a bloody, rotting corpse on the ground."

Sam took a deep breath, the angel blade shaking in his trembling hand. She was right. He couldn't kill her. He stepped back, dropping his hand to his side and stood next to Dean. "If she's already dead then it doesn't matter if we kill you." Dean countered, even though he knew he did't want to have to kill her either.

"Hmmm, true. But she feels so good. I might keep her, it'd be good for business knowing I'm using the Winchester's pet as my meat suit...plus the bragging rights alone! She's begging for death. Screaming at me to kill her." She taunted. "Why don't you hear her for yourself." Her head lowered to her chest for a minute before she looked up. "Sam? Dean?" She took a step forward then stopped abruptly. "He's inside me isn't he? I shouldn't be able to stand, let alone walk. He burnt the soles of my feet so that I couldn't escape."

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry." Dean said softly. "I'm sorry for everything. I should have been there for you more. We will get him out of you," All Sam wanted to do was take her in his arms, get that demon out of her and never leave her side again. "Ada, I love you,"

Her eyes turned black and she laughed. "Aw, you're both so sweet. But it's time to go I'm afraid. Seen ad neither of you will be killing me anytime soon while in this body, I'm not going to be leaving her for aw..." Sam stepped forward and plunged the angel blade into her stomach, sobbing as he did so, her eyes flashing orange as she slumped into his arms. He fell to his knees cradling her body to his chest as he sobbed. Dean looked at Cas but the angel was on the floor, tears in his eyes as he couldn't do anything to help her. He fell to his knees next to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder and let out of sob of his own.


	26. Epilogue

**A/n - This is then end. Thank you for reading and please leave any feedback. x**

They watched as her body burned, giving her the hunters funeral she deserved. Sam had cradled her body in Baby for the whole journey home, carrying her into the bunker to her room for the last time.

They'd all gently wrapped her up. Cas has been quiet, feeling guilt at not being able to help her when she needed it most. Dean had been angry at first, furious at himself for not protecting her enough, for letting her down and taking her for granted. He would never forgive himself for what he had done. Sam was devastated. He had stayed with her until it was time for the funeral, tears falling freely as he watched the fire consume the woman he loved. All the years he had missed being with her, the lost opportunities, giving her the love she deserved, made him feel more guilt than he thought possible. The times he'd pushed her away, left without warning and just not being there for her when she needed him, yet she would always be there, welcoming them all back with open arms and a huge smile on her face. They continued to watch the fire burn, knowing that their lives would not be the same without her. That she would be forever etched into their their hearts, a piece of each of their souls dying along with her.


End file.
